8 Anillos 9 Propuestas
by Yamilna
Summary: Ino tuvo muchas propuestas de matrimonio en su vida, sin embargo todas rechazó buscando la perfección en el novio el anillo y la ocasión. Pero un giro del destino hiso aceptar la realidad y aceptar la novena propuesta de matrimonio sin anillo y sin amor
1. Chapter 1

El peor día de mi vida

—_Ino—_

Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado, mi piel sensible y mis ojos irritados señal de que no pegue el ojo en toda la noche, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, la alarma de mi celular llevaba sonando más de 5 minutos, me levante con todo el esfuerzo del mundo me estire hasta que se escuchara el tronar de los huesos de mi espalda, ¿Realmente ya estaba tan vieja? Entre a la ducha tenía que darme prisa para no llegar tarde, a pesar que en mi trabajo no tenía muchas presiones ya que es la empresa de mi familia y solo soy la vicepresidenta, pero yo amo ser responsable. Mi cuerpo desnudo tuvo contacto con el agua que salía de aquella regadera, el agua era tibia como la lluvia de verano en pleno sol se volvía tan relajante y mis músculos se suavizaron

Para mi desgracia olvide comprar shampoo y solo quedaba un poco, y no voy a salir mojada a comprar otro y menos a estas horas de la mañana, diluiré el poco que queda con agua, será casi lo mismo…

Salí de la ducha y al verme al espejo era un completo desastre, mi cabello estaba tieso y mi rostro era un horror, aparecieron 3 granos enormes; uno en cada mejilla y uno en mi frente, realmente mis poros me jugaron una mala broma…pero no hay nada que el maquillaje no pueda solucionar

Me puse mi ropa de trabajo rápidamente, un vestido extremadamente ajustado de esos que resaltan tu cuerpo al 100 pero no te dejan respirar, mis zapatillas rojas que combinaban con el vestido, solo falta el maquillaje. Me maquille rápidamente me peine como siempre una cola de caballo alta y mi fleco que me cubría medio rostro, por suerte este fleco "emo" cubriría mis imperfecciones hoy

Mi celular empezaba a sonar de nuevo era una llamada, y no quería contestarla pero ya me había cansado de rechazarlas toda la noche

— ¡Que quieres!—dije de forma brusca

—_Ya me tienes una respuesta—se escucho de la otra línea_

— ¡NO! Ya te dije mil veces no me quiero casar contigo, Déjame en paz Shino, o de lo contrario te demandare—diciendo esto colgué y di un gran suspiro…

Vivir en la ciudad no es fácil el trafico es tan estresante, agradezco a mis padres él nunca enseñarme a manejar y ahora tengo que tomar un taxi o simplemente ir caminando y es bueno para la salud

Salgo a la calle y mis vecinos me miran y murmuran entre ellos "la solterona", bueno es que ellos no saben que he tenido muchos novios, como toda mujer me he enamorado pero lo admito soy muy exigente y perfeccionista, por algo aun no me he casado. Y ¿Qué gano con casarme? Mantener a mi esposo, dormir con él por el resto de nuestras vidas, sin mencionar a los odiosos niños, la suegra y cuñadas metiches…el matrimonio no es para mí aun no…

No camine mucho y llegue rápido a la empresa subí por elevador con normalidad tratando de disimular que en empezaba a sentir una acidez en mi estomago ¡maldita gastritis! Llegue a mi oficina y afuera de ella estaba mi mejor amiga y secretaria de toda la vida Hinata

—Buenos días señorita—dijo muy formal poniéndose de pie e inclinando la cabeza

—buenos días pequeña—le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza, si ella era 2 años menor pero tenemos una buena amistad desde jóvenes—y ya deja la formalidad

—Ok Ino—dijo sonriente la chica con unos ojos color perla muy extraños

—entra a mi oficina tenemos que hablar—dije mirando alrededor por si no estaba mi odioso jefe que viniera a molestarme otra vez

Ella entro después de mi y cerró la puerta, mi oficina no era demasiado grande pero tenía espacio y era muy moderna de colores blanco y rojo al último grito de la moda japonesa, y tenía una agradable vista a el letrero de propaganda política… ¡La de mi jefe tiene vista al mar!

Me senté en mi cómoda silla frente a mi escritorio, ella hiso lo mismo sentándose enfrente de mi

— ¿Y bien?—pregunte curiosa

Ella no me respondió solo intento aguantarse las ganas de gritar de locura y alzó su mano mostrándome un anillo de compromiso

— ¡Es enserio!—dije muy alegre— ¿Aceptaste?

— ¡SI!—ella estaba realmente emocionada, por fin su novio naruto le había propuesto matrimonio, cosa que ella esperaba desde hace un tiempo

— ¿Estas embarazada? O ¿Qué paso? Naruto…bueno el nunca…creí que el….pensé que tu primero le dirías—dije en forma de burla ya que naruto es muy despistado

— ¡No! Para nada solo…que fue una sorpresa tan hermosa…—su rostro estaba iluminado, realmente amaba a naruto—como negarme ante tanto romanticismo

— ¿Cómo fue? Cuéntalo todo—dije sonriente mientras entrelazaba mis manos

—Cena romántica, champagne el anillo en la copa, ya sabes lo clásico—dijo muy contenta—bueno tu sabes de eso…

— ¡Sí! Soy experta en el tema y créeme que naruto fue un genio es una forma tan clásica y romántica

Estaba fingiendo, eso pasa siempre el anillo aparece mágicamente en la copa de champagne, aburrido ya visto y obviamente esperado, nada creativo, naruto es un tonto y Hinata una conformista

— ¿Y qué tal ese Shino? Ya le diste el si…—dijo de una forma neutra ya sabía que mi respuesta era no

— ¡como crees! Es un friki obsesionado…solo salimos 2 meses y ¡me pidió matrimonio!—dije molesta recordando la forma tan estúpida de pedirme matrimonio

—No es por ser mala…pero te estás quedando—dijo mirándome completamente

— ¡por dios! Tengo 28 años, soy joven aun, no necesito marido y mucho menos amor

—Yo no diría eso, se te vas a pasar la edad…si yo tengo 26 y ya me casare, recuerda que prometimos casarnos juntas

—Creo que romperé la promesa Hinata, ¿Yo casarme? Solo con el hombre perfecto que aun no llega

—Sí, y con Shino Aburame son…—empezó a hacer cuentas—8 anillos

—Exactamente, esta noche es noche de "aun" solteras vamos a celebrara este octavo anillo rechazado y colocarlo en el pedestal

—Genial, y dime Ino… ¿Quien será ese hombre que aceptes y portes su anillo?

—elemental mi querida Hinata, solo quiero que sea guapo, sexy, millonario, inteligente, que sea un abogado, doctor o algo muy importante, que no sea un obsesionado de videojuegos y caricaturas japonesas, que escuche música clásica, nada de rock y metal, y sobre todo que sea independiente

Realmente no era mucho lo que pedía…bueno aparte de que si me casare con él tiene que pedirme matrimonio de la forma más romántica y cara posible, que el anillo de compromiso sea hermoso y carísimo, de preferencia que se importado de un país donde lo vendan al doble de su precio y que sea único

¿Existirá un hombre así para mí?

—_Kiba—_

—Levántate hijo mío—la voz tan molesta de mi madre de nuevo

—NO, es aun temprano—dije y de reojo vi el reloj que estaba a un costado mío

— ¡Son las 9:30! Apúrate que tienes que ir a trabajar—mi madre jalo la sabana que me enrollaba como un taco haciendo que me moviera

— ¡Ya estoy despierto! ¡Feliz!—dije sonriendo hipócritamente

—sí, báñate que te traeré de desayunar

—Desayuno algo en mi trabajo…—antes de que mi señora madre empezara a decir que tengo que comer sano—madre ya tengo 29 puedo cuidarme solo

— ¡Pues entonces lárgate de mi casa! ¡Cásate y dame nietos!—dijo enfurecida saliendo de mi habitación

Tal vez ella tenía razón el mes pasado cumplí mis 29 años, he tenido novias pero nada serio, de la cama no pasamos, ¿enamorarme? Un par de veces, ¿hijos? No quiero y no creo tener siempre uso condón, y aparte ¡M-A-T-R-I-M-O-N-I-O! mis amigos solo se quejan de él, sexo solo con una y eso a veces porque siempre les duele la cabeza, dormir con una mujer todas las noches en una misma cama te limita el movimiento, aguantar a sus padres, y peor aun los niños…niños del demonio, sin mencionar el embarazo, los antojos, los dolores, el parto, noches en vela, casarme…¡NUNCA!

Me levante tome un baño de 10 minutos, me puse mi uniforme rojo con amarillo y directo al trabajo, creo que olvide peinarme así que me pondré la gorra del uniforme. Hoy sería un día mejor, encontrare al amor de mi vida saliendo de mi jornada laboral de lunes.

Lunes, como te odio…tengo que trabajar por 10 horas seguidas, Es difícil mi vida, pero justamente será mucho mejor hoy tengo 70 Dólares el dinero exacto para comprarme el mejor videojuego de zombies de la historia, este lunes no dormiré jugándolo

—Hoy voy a cambiar…—dije en una forma de canción y los que se cruzaron en mi camino me miraron raro

—_Ino—_

Por suerte hoy mi querido jefe no me ha buscado, es tan estresante trabajar con él, pero bueno que se le puede hacer, ya mi plano estomago me pedía a gritos algo…y también medicina para la acidez

—Voy por cafés—dije y me digne a salir de la empresa

—Pero ese es mi trabajo—me dijo Hinata preocupada

—Tranquila hoy por ti mañana por mí, aparte no quiero encontrarme con el ogro—mire a Hinata que estaba asiendo caras extrañas tratando de darme a entender algo que no entendía

— ¿Ogro?—dijo una voz masculina y mi corazón se hiso muy pequeño

—Jefe, no-no me refería a usted—trate de justificarme pero el daño estaba hecho

—Ya te dije dime por mi nombre—dijo cruzado de brazos

—está bien Deidara, y si no te molesta iré por unos cafés ¿quiere uno?—trate de portarme bien con el

—Si viene de ti, cualquier cosa, y tomate el tiempo que gustes, no te vayas a dañar—dijo y con cuidado de que nadie nos viera beso mi frente

¡Maldito! Lo odio es un infeliz, me adora y yo no lo soporto, es el medio hermano más sobre protector en el mundo, no sé qué venia en la cabeza de mi padre cuando decidió embarazar a su esposa y a su amante a la vez, sí él y yo somos muy parecidos, y él a no tener hermanas menores me toma a mí como su bebe, bueno también mi papa le dijo que me cuidara mucho porque nosotros éramos lo más valioso para él y bla bla bla

Salí como rayo de edificio me dirigiré al súper 24 horas mas cercano para comprar del café del bueno, de hecho van a ser capuchinos, deliciosos para Hinata y deidara

Lo bueno que estaba cerca a tres cuadras, tal vez nunca compre yo el café en este lugar pero poco a poco se va a aprender

Entre y rápidamente salí con una bandeja con 3 cafés súper calientes tamaño grande, pues claro es lunes y hay que echarle ganas al papeleo, mi celular volvía a sonar y me detuve, estaba buscando como sacar el celular sin que se me caiga la bandeja con los cafés y me movía lentamente

Un estúpido chico se acercaba jugando su consola portátil con audífonos, le pediré que sostenga la bandeja mientras contesto la llamada

— ¡Hey!—me adelante un poco hacia el pero él no me prestó atención siguió su camino mientras jugaba, y choco conmigo; y sí el caliente café se rego en todo mi vestido, bueno también cayo mucho al suelo

— ¡Perdona!—dijo el chico sin quitarse los audífonos y sin notar el daño que me había causado en el vestido y mi persona

— ¡Idiota!—lo tome por la camisa del cuello y lo traje hacia mi— ¿Perdón? No tú me pagas este vestido y el café

—No—se quito los auriculares y apago su consola por fin me hiso caso el idiota ese vestido de rojo y amarillo—fue un accidente

— ¡Nada! Este vestido es nuevo y caro—dije muy molesta, estaba que ardía literalmente ya que el café hirviendo recorría todo mi cuerpo

—Te pagare la lavandería—dijo tranquilamente

—quiero 70 dólares por todo—dije tranquilamente

— ¡Estás loca mujer!—dijo muy alarmado

—me costó 100 dólares el vestido… ¡Di que soy amable!

— ¡Amable! Estás loca—dijo enfurecido, parecía un perro tenia los colmillos muy sobresalientes sin mencionar que tenía unos triángulos invertidos color rojo, un muy vistoso y raro tatuaje

—dámelos, o llamare a la ley, y tienes las de perder, Yo soy vicepresidenta de una empresa millonaria, y tu un simple trabajador de un súper 24 horas—me encanto como lo dije de una forma muy firme

—Amargada—dijo y muy molesto saco su cartera que estaba repleta de dibujitos japoneses, saco el dinero y me lo entrego— ¡Cállate ya niña bonita!

Lo dijo de una forma tan despreciativa no podía considerarse un alago

Eran exactamente 65 dólares pero no quise pedirle lo que faltaba, pobre de seguro este dinero era para comprar una muñeca inflable, se nota a leguas que es soltero o peor aun de seguro iba a comprar anime clásico de ese tipo de personas

Me digne a irme a casa y cambiarme total a mi jefe no le importaría, pero antes tenía que hacer algo

— ¡Cómprate una vida!—le regrese la mitad del dinero

— ¡Y tu un marido!—dijo y ambos nos fuimos a nuestros caminos

Mis pasos eran sincronizados después de esa gran mancha de café no podía perder el estilo, de repente sentí un bajo de mi lado derecho

— ¡Maldición!—se me rompió un tacón, tome el tacón eh intente caminar normal ante la gente que me miraba pero parecía un pirata sucio y rubio, todos me miraban y se reían

Odio a ese tipo…me desgracio el día

—_Kiba—_

Odio a esa tipa…me arruino el día, que tenía en contra de los pobres, no ve que ese dinero era para mí videojuego, ahora tendré que esperar otros 2 meses para juntar ese dinero si es que no me despiden de este horrible trabajo

Una mujer buenísima me saco de ese mal humor, ella entro a la tienda y empezó a servirse unos cafés, de seguro era una secretaria o algo por el estilo por su tipo de uniforme tan ajustado que hacia relucir sus grandes balones… ¡Hoy hay sexo!

— ¿Cuánto es?—me pregunto amable mente mientras acercaba esos cafés

Empecé a atenderla y mirarla de reojo, Desgraciadamente ya tiene dueño usaba un anillo de compromiso, ¿Por qué todas las mujeres buenas tienen hombre?

Bueno la rubia del café estaba muy bien, seria perfecta si no tuviera ese humor de los mil demonios y sin que fuera millonaria…es una odiosa

Es el peor día de mi vida, hoy mi hermana mayor regresa a casa por unos días, hoy perdí el dinero para comprar un video juego, hoy limpiare mi habitación, hoy no tendré sexo…

—_Ino—_

Hoy un lunes memorable que a pesar de que me la pase horrible, hoy de todo me paso, solo faltaba que viniera un perro y…ni pensarlo ya estoy en casa tranquila lunes de soltería, sin mi amiga Hinata ya que su prometido naruto la llevaría a cenar, bueno eh estado sola antes, así que podre hacerlo

Entre a mi amplio armario y abrí un cajón que estaba a la altura de mis hombros perfecto a la vista, donde había diez espacios para colocar anillos, lo hice solo para los anillos las joyas que me quedan las guardo en otro cajón, en esos diez espacios 7 estaban ocupados

Mire fijamente y en orden coloque el anillo número ocho el anillo de Shino Aburame el chico obsesionado con todo y más con los insectos me daba asco, no es de mis favoritos y el diamante de compromiso tenía una forma diferente como de una mariquita (Catarina)

Son 8, y en todas dije que no, valla solo espero que la próxima relación que mantenga con alguien sea perfecta y ya no tendré que rechazarlo

Mi mirada se dirigió a un anillo en particular, era el más grande y valioso para mi, Shikamaru, el hombre que mas ame en esta vida, lo tenía todo, dinero, belleza interior, inteligencia, la única cosa es que me pidió matrimonio de una forma tan tonta, aun la recuerdo ¿nos casamos o terminamos?...obviamente tuve que rechazarlo ya que solo tenía 20 años y quería acabar mi carrera, pero con el tiempo olvide como amarlo, y hoy aquí estoy soltera y el está casado con temari, el amor de su vida y ya tiene un par de niños

Hinata se casara pronto, Sakura está casada pero evita hablarme porque tuve un romance con su esposo Sasuke, mire el anillo que me dio Sasuke cuando tenía 22 años, y pues ya todos están casados…menos yo…es triste vivir sola a veces dan ganas de casarse

— ¡Borrón y cuenta nueva!—dije para mí misma subiendo el ánimo— ¡Buscare este viernes un nuevo amor en el antro!

Saldré de mi departamento e iré a comprar una bebida en la tienda de enfrente necesito algo de alcohol en mi garganta

Yo vestía unos jeans muy cómodos y una playera que decía Yo amo ser FEA que siempre me la ponía cuando estaba soltera atraía a muchos chicos y aparte FEA es For Ever Alone

Cruce la calle y me quede viendo fijamente un letrero que tenía la tienda, me distrajo una sensación de algo húmedo en mi tenis

— ¡Perro!—le grite y empecé a mover mi pie empujando al cachorro que había hecho su gracia en mis tenis

— ¡Akamaru! ¿Qué hiciste?—dijo su dueño

— ¿¡TU!—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

….

**¡Hola!**

**Se me ocurrió la idea hace poco y dije ¿Por qué no? Espero que les guste también va a ser un tipo de comedia se que kiba e Ino juntos no es muy popular, pero en lo personal es una de mis parejas favoritas espero que también disfruten leyendo y espero sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

—_Kiba—_

Mi hermoso cachorro había vengado lo que esta mujer me había hecho por la mañana, bendito seas Akamaru te amo, pero por la cara de esa tipa era mejor no sonreír era capaz de matarme en este preciso momento. La miré estaba molesta regañando a mi perro, su piel era blanca y al enojarse su rostro se tornaba color rojo, tengo que admitirlo la chica es linda, sin mencionar ese cuerpazo que tiene…

— ¡estúpido perro! ¡Eres igual que tu dueño!—deje de poner mi cara de idiota y fruncí el ceño, le dijo estúpido a mi perro y peor aun a mí, esta vieja me está colmando la paciencia

—No es su culpa que te quedaras parada ahí—dije molesto pero sinceramente no tenia argumentos con cuales defender a Akamaru era culpa mía y del perro

—Idiota—dijo en un susurro y nos dio la espalda, entro a aquella tienda y al parecer compro una bebida y nada más

Me quede parado observándola me veía realmente muy estúpido, pero no podía moverme algo me hacia detenerme para observarla. Salió de inmediato me vio de reojo con una mirada tan odiosa, que me hizo recordar qué por su culpa ya no tengo mi súper nuevo videojuego

Ella cruzo al calle hasta toparse con una casa color blanco muy bonita a pesar de ser pequeña y de un solo piso, se ve que ella gana mucho dinero en su trabajo porque su jardín está perfectamente decorado, y dudo que ella se ponga a arreglarlo los fines de semana, tiene finta de ser una flojonasa

Tome a mi asqueroso cachorro y me lo acomode en mi cabeza, el es muy pequeño y cabe perfectamente ahí, además que le gusta estar a una gran altura, coloque mi gorro de la chaqueta y se acomodo

Mire a la chica que estaba intentando abrir la puerta de su casa torpemente se le cayeron las llaves y ella se agacho…como soy hombre no pude evitar verla, ella tiene una gran…gran…un enorme y perfecto atractivo… paso por mi mente llevármela a la cama pero obviamente nunca haría algo así con alguien que odio, por una razón tan poderosa como los videojuegos además de que ella esta hueca

Mejor seguiré mi camino en busca de algún puesto de tacos mexicanos, necesito cenar algo picante

—_Ino—_

Ese tipo realmente es un idiota, pero no me voy a preocupar por personas como él, personas que no valen la pena y se la viven molestando la vida de los demás

Además de ser un friki pobre que tiene un perro, y con lo que odio a los perros maldición, es una persona tan odiosa

Será mejor que me vaya a descansar mañana tengo que trabajar mucho, no solo con mi trabajo si no en buscar a una pareja nueva, tienen razón tal vez ya me estoy quedando. Dios por favor quiero que el hombre que sea para mí este muy cerca, pero lo quiero rico, romántico, que sepa tratarme, que tenga un auto y casa hermosas, el hombre perfecto

Además de que quiero un esposo que sea la envidia de todas mis amigas

Di el ultimo trago mi bebida y la deja abierta sobre la mesa, no tenía ganas de nada estaba muy cansada, no me desmaquille, solo me quite el pantalón y la blusa. Me puse una blusa de tirantes muy cómoda con la que usualmente duermo y me acosté en la cama, sentía frio en las piernas ya que dormí en ropa interior, pero eso me gustaba, además ¿Quién me vería? Vivo sola

…

La noche fue tormentosa soñé con ese estúpido chico soñé que lo tenía muy cerca de mí, y me tocaba…tal vez este soltera pero no urgida para andar con alguien así

Me levante tallando mis ojos, ya que el maquillaje se pego a mi piel y no podía abrirlos bien, caminaba torpemente hacia el baño, la luz del sol hacia que mi casa se iluminara y eso me facilitaba ver por donde caminaba para no tropezar

Entre a la ducha, puse el agua caliente, me empecé a desvestir con una paciencia estoy muy dormida aun, entre cautelosamente y deje que el agua caliente cayera sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, sentía que todo mi interior se limpiaba, me sentía más tranquila, era realmente cómodo esto

Me deje llevar me lleve más de 30 minutos en la ducha así que me di prisa a arreglarme, ya que llegare retrasada a mi trabajo

Me puse mi perfume, el que uso cuando digo "voy a tener suerte" ojala hoy el amor de mi vida se encuentre conmigo

Tome mi bolso con mi celular, mi mp3, lo necesario para sobrevivir. Salí deprisa y detuve al primer taxi con el que se me atravesó, ya no pude esperar a mi taxista gordo de siempre, que por cierto su hijo me dio uno de los 8 anillos, claro que no hay nada de rencor entre nosotros soy su clienta consentida. Un taxista se detuvo frente a mí el numero 34 un hombre con gran bigote y un aspecto que daba miedo, bueno no tengo mucho tiempo así que subí a el taxi sin importar el aspecto del conductor

—podría llevarme al centro, a las empresas Yamanaka—dije dulcemente y después recordé que no dije buenos días…bueno que importa la cara de este tipo no me da muchas ganas de ser amable y educada

—ok…señorita—su voz era ronca tenebrosa

No dije nada el manejo normalmente solo que note que espejeaba mucho tal vez era un taxista precavido, el tráfico en la cuidad es pesado y más a la hora del trabajo, una fila de taxis estaban por dar vuelta hacia la calle principal. Un movimiento en mi bolsa me indicaba que había puesto mi celular en silencio, era un mensaje de texto de Shino, y al parecer era algo extenso

"_Ino, intente llamarte pero como no me respondías las llamadas te envié este mensaje que espero que leas, ten por seguro que no volveré a molestarte espero que encuentres un nuevo amor, alguien que te haga muy feliz…gracias por todo este tiempo juntos, gracias a esto me di cuenta que nunca te ame y no arruine mi vida con una persona tan superficial e interesada como tu…espero que regreses el anillo"_

Patético…imbécil…idiota… maldito Shino como se atreve a decirme así, sentí un nudo en la garganta que me impedía articular las palabras, no llorare, pero puedo jurar que las lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos. Shino espera sentado el anillo

¡Soy así! Desgraciadamente soy así, interesada, pero si tengo mi corazón y se amar, me lastimaron tantas veces que quise buscar la perfección en todo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que el celular se resbalara torpemente entre mis manos. Me incline a buscarlo pero al parecer estaba muy oculto

Sentía mi pecho descubierto ya que mi ropa era un poco escotada, no me cubrí preferí seguir buscando mi celular. Justó cuando tome con mi mano el celular sentí un bruco movimiento en el taxi que hizo que mi cabeza chocara con el asiento del copiloto

Alcé la mirada y al parecer el taxista había chocado con el taxi enfrente de nosotros

—Se encuentra bien—dijo mirando mi escote preocupado

Supongo que ya se cual fue la causa del accidente

—Si—suspire y mire la situación, el taxista con gran bigote se bajo del auto para hablar con el otro taxista, es un estúpido…

Me baje del taxi con un poco de dolor de cabeza por el impacto, mire el accidente y no era muy aparatoso, pero de igual forma él tenía que pagar los gastos

Al parecer el taxi afectado también llevaba pasajeros, se bajo una mujer pelirroja del unos 40 años de edad y no se detuvo por nada ni siquiera para ver el accidente y tomo otro taxi, debe de tener prisa, como yo, pero prefiero quedarme a ver todo

Ella no era la única en el taxi salió de él un chico…un estúpido maldito chico

— ¡Por que todo lo malo que me pasa tiene que ver contigo!—dije en voz muy alta mirando al estúpido chico de los triángulos invertido mientras él se acercaba a mí

— ¡Lo mismo digo mujer!—estaba igual de molesto que yo

El vestía de una forma tan juvenil y atractiva, tuve que admitir que era guapo omitiendo que es un odioso entrometido tonto etcétera

—De seguro todo esto es tu culpa—le reclame mientras cruzaba mis brazos

— ¿mi culpa? Fue tu escote quien provoco el accidente— no sé cómo pudo adivinar el origen de este accidente… ¿de verdad el escote es muy obviamente provocativo?

— ¡Eso quisieras!—no supe cómo defenderme

El se bufo un poco sin dejar de mirarme, se acerco lentamente hacía mi

— ¿Qué comes? ¿Qué te hace tan atractiva y deseable?—susurro provocativamente a mi oído

— ¿Hace cuanto que no tocas a una mujer?—dije soltando una risita, obviamente este tipo estaba urgido por tener a una mujer…que patético

— ¿Hace cuanto no te dicen que te aman? Sinceramente—sonrió torcidamente, sentí un golpecito en el corazón, ya que era verdad hace mucho que no me decían que me amaban de verdad mis últimas relaciones han sido solo aventuras comparados con lo que paso con Gaara—imbécil…

Tome mi bolsa y empecé a golpear a ese tipo, el no me regresaba los golpes pero se resistía conmigo lastimándome las muñecas, el tenia fuerza como cualquier hombre…y la aplicaba muy bien para defenderse

Nuestra pequeña pelea fue el centro de atención de todos, por un momento los taxistas olvidaron el dinero que habían perdido con el accidente y se dedicaron a vernos como si fuera una película muy interesante de acción…claro que sentía el movimiento involuntario de mis grandes senos convirtiendo esta película de acción en una para adultos

El sonido de una patrulla de policía se acercaba a seguramente vendría a arreglar lo del accidente y controlar el tráfico que había provocado. Rápidamente escuche como unas pisadas nos rodeaban al chico a y a mí

— ¡Sepárense!—grito uno de los policías

— ¡Demonios!—dijo el chico que estaba a escasos centímetros de mi y se alejo, un par de policías lo habían sujetado de los brazos alejándolo de mi

—Gracias, gracias—susurre y suspire alivianada, pero unos grandes manos sostuvieron mis brazos

—Señora tiene que acompañarnos—dijo uno de ellos

— ¡SEÑORITA!—dije muy molesta, realmente me daban ganas de matarlo

Al chico de piel morena clara y con el tatuaje de los triángulos rojos lo habían empujado al cofre del auto dándole algunos golpes para que se controlara, ya que se puso inquieto e intentaba liberarse a la fuerza, pero le colocaron las esposas y esto le resulto imposible. Antes de que él se metiera a la patrulla de policía me miro, esperaba una mirada matadora como diciendo "te odio todo por tu culpa" pero en realidad fue como un "tranquila estaremos bien"

Entre ala patrulla donde los policías me estaban forzando a entrar. Nos llevaron lejos de ahí, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que los policías ni siquiera se percataron del accidente que lo único que vinieron a hacer fue a arrestarnos. Pobre de ellos ya que el trafico será más lento y todo por su incompetencia

No tardaron ni 10 minutos en llegar a ese horrible lugar dónde todos los policías se reunían a hacer trampas por así decirlo

Baje del auto y el chico ya estaba fuera entrando al lugar esposado como si el hubiera sido un acecino o algo peor

Entramos nos sentaron con un tipo de juez, y expusimos el tema porque estábamos aquí, la verdad nunca en mi vida había estado en un lugar así, y mucho menos me había importado la policía y sus medios de "castigo" ante los que rompen las reglas…pero esto es injusto

—No hicieron nada grave, sin embargo compartirán una celda por 5 horas—dijo ese tipo que estaba diciendo puras estupideces que me provocaban dolor de cabeza

Tomaron al chico bruscamente y lo arrojaron a una pequeña habitación de 2 x 3 metros y a mí me tomaron del brazo delicadamente y me dejaron pasar por mi propia cuenta, cerrando por mi espalda esa reja de barrotes muy gruesos imposibles de quebrantar

Mire mis muñecas que me pedían a gritos que las rasque, y note un color rojo en ellas, estaban las manos del chico marcadas en ellas y en mis brazo también, solo sobe esas partes y trate de omitir lo sucedido

Mire a mi alrededor hasta encontrar una parte donde sentarme, era una barra larga supongo qué la usan como cama y me senté en el centro de ella apoyando mi espalda en la fría pared de la mini cárcel

El se sentó cruzado de piernas en el piso mirándome extrañado

—a todo esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ino Yamanaka…y ¿tu?

—Kiba Inuzuka

Era verdad este chico Kiba y yo nunca intercambiamos nombres, al menos así sabré como se llama la desgracia de mi destino que me persigue a todos lados, si así podría decirse a esto

Un silencio incomodo entre ambos me cortaba la respiración, esto se volvió más tenso como pasaba el tiempo y solo en pensar que son 5 horas junto a él para solucionar nuestras diferencias…la policía en vez de hacer cosas más importantes intentas enseñarnos valores a nosotros

—Tu cuerpo me recuerda a una muñeca—dijo mirándome al rostro, cosa que era muy extraño de un hombre que hacia ese tipo de comentarios, ¿Yo? ¿Una muñeca? A mi mente llegaron imágenes de muñecas de trapo y de porcelana lindas con su cabello tan sedoso

— ¿Qué tipo?—escupí, ya que recordé las muñecas inflables, y recordé que este tipo quiere estar con una mujer urgentemente

—No creo que la conozcas…Es de un videojuego Halo—una jaqueca automática entro en mi cabeza… ¿videojuegos? Un friki….YO lo mato

—De seguro lees magna, ves animaciones asiáticas, te gustan los videojuegos de consolas y de ordenador, y coleccionas todo tipo de muñecos pokemon —respire profundamente para tranquilizar en dolor en mi cabeza

— ¡Sí! ¿Tu también?—pregunto entusiasmado, de seguro esperaba que yo fuera una friki como el

— ¡Te odio más!— gire mi rostro evitándolo verlo y no pude evitar enfurecer, Me arroje sobre el par empezar una nueva pelea pero él me detuvo y se puso serio

— ¿Estas marcas las hice yo?—pregunto preocupado, ya no era el chico infantil que siempre se la pasaba molestándome—perdóname no medí mi fuerza

Trate de romper el hielo ya que esto se volvía demasiado incomodo

—no te preocupes además yo te hice mas daño…—dije y me aleje de el volviendo a mi posición anterior—si no te molesta me recostare un poco…no dormí mucho anoche

El no respondió pero por su silencio supongo que era un "está bien descansa", ya que esta era la única manera de liberarme de esas platicas incomodas

Kiba… Inuzuka…tiene nombre de alguien obsesionado que vive con su madre ¿lo hará?...no lo creo se ve que es de mi edad, no creo que lo sigan manteniendo

—_Kiba—_

Me sentía incomodo, ¿Yo siendo amable con esta mujer? Ino Yamanaka su apellido suena a gente millonaria, eso me hace odiarla más, todo lo que me pasa con ella es malo…empezando por mi videojuego…un dolor en mi cabeza vino instantáneamente cuando recordé que gracias a esta tipa llamada Ino no tengo el videojuego del año, que por su culpa llore por la noche…

Ella estaba recostada dándome la espalda, sé que no está dormida pero me duele tanto lo del juego que se la voy a aplicar. Busque en la bolsa de mi pantalón algo que siempre llevo conmigo, una goma de mascar en esta ocasión era sabor fresa o algo así, el calor provoco que estuviera aguado. Empecé a masticarlo con trabajo ya que no me gusta este sabor hasta dejar una consistencia suave y pegajosa

Saque la goma de mi boca y sin pensarlo dos veces la puse junto a esta chica

—Ino—la llame en un tono neutro, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, nunca la llame por su nombre y aun así en estas condiciones era extraño

Ella se giro completamente al verme, y se coloco sobre la goma de mascar, no se dio cuenta de nada ya que me veía tranquilamente, suspire interiormente y empecé a morderme la lengua para no reírme

— ¿Qué pasa?—sus enormes ojos azules me provocaban cosquillas en mi lengua pero tuve que resistir

— ¿Estás bien?, tranquila todo estará bien—dije tratando de sonar tierno, aunque sinceramente soy un maldito demonio, como puedo jugar con nuestros sentimientos ambos nos odiamos y así tiene que ser para siempre

—Gracias kiba—sus labios temblaron hasta formar una tímida sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa, mientras yo la veía como un estúpido, solo faltaba que saliera baba de mi boca— ¿tienes goma de mascar?

Mis nervios aumentaron, ya que quería soltar una carcajada, supongo que ella me vio la boca que se había coloreado de rojo por el saborizante

—Huele a frutas—arrugo su nariz mientras giraba su rostro a su hombro derecho, donde estaba embarrada la goma de mascar…

—_Ino—_

Ese aroma se volvió desagradable para mí, la goma de mascar estaba sobre mi cabello embarrada, mi corazón parecía acelerarse y mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, vi a kiba de reojo que estaba totalmente rojo aguantando las ganas de reírse, este maldito lo había hecho apropósito…Debe ser horrible morir encerrado

— ¡Ríete!—dije molesta y el no resistió mucho para soltar una larga carcajada—será lo último que hagas

Lo último lo dije entre dientes y me lancé nuevamente sobre el sin importar nada sentí la caída sobre mis rodillas pero no me importo estaba sobre él, el me miraba y volvía a reírse, le solté el primero golpe en el estomago pero el solo se burlaba mas, tal vez no tenga mucho fuerza con mis puños. Extendí mi mano y le di una bofetada muy fuerte. La bófeta causo un silencio en todo el lugar, el dejo de reírse y se quedo paralizado. Mire mi mano estaba roja creo que utilicé toda mi fuerza

Tomo mis muñecas, pero esta vez era menos fuerte, me miro fijamente a los ojos, el tenia unos ojos tan extraños…

—ojala después de esto nunca te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino

Esas frías palabras las tuve que decir, alguno de nosotros tenía que decirlas en algún momento, estar junto a él se ha vuelto una desgracia

Las últimas horas las pasamos en silencio, ambos pasamos horas sin ingerir ningún alimento ni siquiera agua, yo solo me la pase quitándola goma de mascar, me lleve solo una hora en dejar mi cabello lindo

El policía, o más bien el intento de policía nos abrió la puerta y sin decirnos nada nos dejo salir, nosotros nos apresuramos para no verle la cara a ese grupo de policías idiotas

Estando a fuera, con kiba nos dedicamos a ver el lugar, estaba apartado de la ciudad y creo que era tarde como para ir a trabajar, a nuestra derecha solo había un enorme parque ecológico o algo por el estilo lleno de árboles muy lindo todo nunca había venido aquí

A pesar de ser aun temprano el cielo estaba gris, al parecer una tormenta estaba por llegar

—Cuídate—dijo kiba acaricio un mecho de mi cabello y se fue, me dio la espalda caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía un chiquillo despreocupado, y la verdad me daba enviada por eso

Camine hacia otra dirección, buscando un taxi, aun el estaba cerca para pedirle ayuda, o disculpas, pero lo odio sería mejor no verlo nunca más. Un tipo se acerco a mí, su rostro me resulto familiar, era el taxista de esta mañana, no me dijo nada llego a tomarme por la fuerza y besar mi cuello, sentía su horrible bigote rosar con mi piel, intentaba resistirme pero me mareaba con facilidad, el hombre me llevo a aquel bosque, no podía hacer mucho el era fuerte por más que lo empezara a golpear el estaba decidido a violarme. El tipo se alejo bruscamente justo antes de que él me quitara la blusa, me mantuve de pie mientras miraba como kiba golpeaba a ese tipo un par de veces y este tipo huyo. Kiba me miro de pies a cabeza asegurándose de que estuviera bien, me tomo de los hombros y suspiro

No me dejo hablar mucho, busco un lugar donde pudiéramos estar más tranquilos, estábamos sentados en una banca un poco alejada de donde ocurrió todo eso

—Debió de ser porque me deshidrate o algo así—dije arrancando la pintura de uñas purpura de mis uñas, intentaba omitir la escena anterior

—Deja de hacer eso—dijo en tono juguetón— menos mal que estaba ahí, si no ese tipo…

—Mejor no lo digas…gracias—sentí un breve sonrojo en mis mejillas que no me dejaba ver a kiba a los ojos. Él me dio un poco de su jugo y eso me tranquilizo el estomago por un momento

Un trueno estremeció mi piel, como era de esperarse la tormenta se acercaba a las 6:24 de la tarde, algo un poco inusual para esta temporada, pero como estoy con el todo lo malo e inesperado me pasa

—Póntela—me ofreció su chaqueta de color negro, yo la acepte y la coloque abierta, me queda un poco grande, pero era realmente cómoda sin mencionar que tenía una loción que…que estoy diciendo, este es el aroma del hombre más despreciable del mundo

Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre nosotros ambos nos pusimos de pie, me empecé a preocupar por mantenerme seca así que me apresure a buscar un lugar donde no me mojara mas, pero él me sujeto nuevamente el brazo impidiendo que avanzara más de un paso. Me obligo a voltear a verlo me sujeto fuertemente con su mirada, provoco que no me moviera a pesar de que me estaba empapando

Se acerco a mí, poco a poco sin dejar de mirarme, sentí un escalofrió en todo mi ser, mis labios empezaron a temblar y él se veía tan serio…tan frio. Estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, debería empezar a preocuparme pero el calor de su rostro me dio una tranquilidad, él cerró los ojos…y por reflejo yo igual. Sus cálidos labios se posan sobre los míos, deje de pensar en ese momento, todo se volvió blanco solo sentía su labios moverse lentamente y los míos les respondían torpemente

Kiba coloco sus manos sobre mis mejillas y yo puse las mías sobre su pecho haciendo ese beso algo más profundo

—te odio…

….

¡Hola! Me retrase un poco por razones personales, espero que les agrade, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios nunca creí que a alguien le gustaría el kibaino, Espero que lo lean y disfruten espero con ansias sus comentarios (Disculpen las faltas de ortografía)

Mi amiga y yo queremos personas que les guste el kibaino que se unan al grupo "kibaino por siempre" en Facebook

¡Saludos! Yamile


	3. Chapter 3

—_Ino—_

¿Por qué me besaba? ¿Por qué respondí? ¿Por qué esto no me incomoda?...

—No creí que una solterona urgida besara así…—se burlo alejándose de mi

Sentí como un golpecito en el corazón, ¿Cómo demonios lo pude haber besado? Bese a quien odio, lo odio, y eso nunca va a cambiar es un…

—Idiota—le di una bofetada, tal vez si este soltera pero no urgida

— ¡Así me dejaste!—dijo riéndose a carcajadas

Soy mujer y tengo sentimientos y dignidad, tome el valor necesario y me fui muy lejos de él no me importo que me mojara un poco estaba harta de ese tipo, tome su chaqueta y la arroje al charco más profundo y lodoso que encontré, me fui dándole la espalda, tengo mucha valentía, soy mujer y no me dejare engañar por un hombre y menos uno tan estúpido como el

—Te odio—dije entre dientes y seguí mi camino a casa…

…

—Amiga últimamente estas muy…aguacate—me dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba frente a mi escritorio

—Hinata deja de copiar las frases de naruto…solo estoy normal

— ¿Hace cuanto que no sales con alguien?—insistió

—mucho…sabes la soltería me cae bien

— ¡¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Ino?—Empezó a soltar su risita burlona— recuerda que quieres batir el record mundial de propuestas rechazadas

—sabes con el tiempo, llegue a madurar y saber lo que de verdad es importante…—no aguante y solté una carcajada— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—hoy en la noche saldré con naruto, mira le digo que invite a su amigo, el soltero que te dije la otra vez—mi amiga parecía muy tranquila

—no sé ¿una cita doble? No soy de ese tipo, no amenos de que tenga un esposo o un prometido, alguien formal como tú

— ¡Ino! No pierdes nada, capaz y es el amor de tu vida—insistía sonriendo

—Que dios te escuche…Hinata ponte a trabajar…que Deidara se enojara si nada mas andamos platicando

Se escuchó como la puerta era cerrada, nuestras miradas fueron hacia ese lugar donde estaba ese rubio

—No hermanita, me parece perfecto que vayas a salir, últimamente has estado muy sola, vez con ellos, date la oportunidad de conocer a personas

—Deidara—dije molesta entre dientes

—Hermana, eso te hará bien—no me molestaba que me dijera hermana, somos medios hermanos puede decirme así, después de todo era lo que más deseaba mi padre que fuéramos unos hermanos muy unidos

—Ire…solo si me das vacaciones—dije sonriendo, creo que se manipular a mi hermano

—las que tú quieras…pero no te hagas una inútil—diciendo esto se fue riendo

Hinata se me quedó viéndome

— ¿No crees que lo explotas?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—un poco, pero ya me pondré a trabajar enserio después

—Ino tienes casi 30 años, estudiaste, "trabajas", vives con todas las comodidades, pero te hace falta enamorarte de verdad y bueno una familia

Las palabras de mi pequeña amiga eran verdad, ya estoy muy grande como para seguir comportándome como una adolescente y eso es lo que me duele, nunca quise crecer y ahora tengo que afrontar la realidad, aunque me gustaría vivir soltera se que la soledad me mataría algún día

Hinata saco su celular y empezó a buscar un número

— ¿Entonces?

—ok, solo porque hoy no veré mi serie

—Pollito, hoy a las 9, avísale a tu amigo que llevare a Ino—hablaba con su prometido por el teléfono

Y después me preguntare ¿Qué demonios hice?

…

Quiero verme linda, sexy, inteligente pero no tan provocativa, no tan…yo, a lo mejor es un guapo hombre de negocios, no quiero que sea como uno de los otros idiotas, algo diferente, el amor de mi vida…utilizare un vestido ajustado negro, no tan corto con unas zapatillas negras y mi cabello bien peinado, me dividiré mi fleco dejando que se vea medio ojo, me canse del estilo emo, me maquille un poco y me perfume, me veía realmente bonita, ojala tenga suerte hoy

Será en un club nocturno muy popular, seguramente el hombre será millonario y de un buen ver, así que me puse lo mejor que tenia

9:00 creo que debería ir ahora, como siempre me gusta ser la última en llegar y mi entrada debería de ser triunfal. Tome un taxi que me llevara hasta el lugar, hoy se veía más lleno de lo normal y eso que hoy no se festeja nada, a lo mejor sabían que yo llegaría y por eso vinieron tantos a verme…soy tan…diva

Me rio a carcajadas de lo que yo digo, y eso que aun no e probado nada de alcohol entre al lugar y enseguida busque algo puntiagudo color amarillo, y lo encontré fácilmente ahí estaba naruto con Hinata tomados por las manos, y ahí estaba un chico vestido de pantalones negros con una camisa de botones marron, abrí mis ojos para verlo mejor, parece ser un poco moreno, pero tenía el rostro oculto

— ¡Amiga! ¡Aquí estamos!—grito Hinata y sus acompañante me miraron inmediatamente

Esa mirada, ese chico, lo conocía muy bien, esos triángulos invertidos color rojos, no podría ser otro que el estúpido de kiba, apreté mucho mis dientes y fruncí el seño, el me miro y arrugo la nariz. Ambos nos odiábamos

Me acerque y me senté sin decir nada en el unció lugar vacio de la mesa

— ¿Ino?, bueno el es mi amigo kiba—dijo naruto algo nervioso, seguramente por mi cara de pocos amigos

—Hola—dije entre dientes sin verlo

—hola preciosa—susurro lo último que casi no lo pude escuchar

—este…bueno… ¿Por qué no se conocen? Los dejamos solos

— ¡NO!—dijimos al mismo tiempo el tonto y yo

— ¿Ok?—dijo Hinata sin comprender nada

Se acerco el mesero para tomar nuestra orden

—4 de lo de siempre—dijo naruto al parecer venia frecuentemente al lugar

Se fue el mesero y esa pareja se nos quedaba viendo con curiosidad

—Bueno… ¿Por qué no se conocen?

Ninguno de los dos respondió nada

—Hinata hay que darles un empujoncito—naruto sonrió y llegaron las bebidas—kiba es… un técnico en computación, soltero obviamente, vive en…casa y le gusta coleccionar cosas

Kiba se tomo su bebida de un trago, creo que naruto hablo muy bien de él, puras mentiras ¿qué es eso de vivir en casa?

—Y bueno Ino…—tome mi bebida y me acabe rápido— es una empresaria, muy trabajadora…y a ella le gusta coleccionar cosas como a ti, solo que a ella anillos

Le di una ligera patada a mi amiga, pero lo malinterpreto todo

—nos vemos—dijeron se levantaron a bailar

Cruce miradas con kiba y nos tomamos las bebidas que habían dejado nuestros amigos

— ¿licenciado en computación? Ahora así se le dice a trabajar en una tienda 24 horas—me burle y me miro seriamente

—Técnico, significa que te puedo arreglar todos tus aparatos electrónicos—se defendió

—Significa que te la pasas jugando en el computador—solté una carcajada

— ¿Cómo es eso que coleccionas anillos?—dijo esto y me levante me sentía incomoda en esa mesa

Aparte de que no quería cruzar ni una palabra más con él, me dirigí a la barra me senté donde no había nadie más que el señor que prepara las bebidas, pero kiba es un terco y me siguió

—un tequila doble—le dije al señor

—Que sean dos—dijo kiba y se sentó en el banco junto de mí

— ¿Por qué coleccionas anillos?

— ¿Te importa?—no tenía ánimos de contestar

—Bueno tu amiga Hinata me conto, 8 hombres has rechazado a sus propuestas de matrimonio y coleccionas sus anillos como trofeos ¿eso no es cruel?

— ¿Vivir en casa? Vives con tu madre…bebe de mami

— ¿Empresaria? Donde tu jefe es tu hermano y solo te paga por estar en tu oficina

Los taques eran mutuos, y me dolían pero no me dejare derrotar por un idiota como él, nos pusieron las bebidas enfrente y las bebíamos de un trago, y nos servían cada vez que terminábamos una lo bueno que hoy era barra libre

—Al menos yo me he enamorado—dije tomándome como la 5 o 6 copa

— ¿A eso el llamas amar?—dijo tomando la bebida, al parecer llevábamos la misma cantidad

— ¿Cuándo te piensas casar?—le pregunte, y dudo que me responda porque siempre nos atacamos con preguntas directas

—Cuando encuentre a la indicada, cuando encuentre a una persona que ame y ella a mí, no importara el dinero, la boda, la propuesta, solo el amor—dijo sonriendo

— ¿Cómo piensas casarte así? Con una chica pobre, fea, y sin una boda muy lujosa, eso no sería un matrimonio

—El dinero no es todo en la vida, y si yo amara a esa persona para mi seria la mujer más hermosa, y si no tiene dinero trabajaríamos y aunque la boda sea sencilla…lo importante es que nos amemos—se le notaba al hablar que ya se le había subido un poco el alcohol

Y creo que a mi también ya que empezó un dolor de cabeza de aquella, no tarda en empezar la acidez a molestar mi estomago

Y nos dieron las 10 y las 11, las 12…y Hinata se había ido estaba sola con kiba, me puso nerviosa pero daba igual, se me cuidar, o sabia, todo me daba vueltas perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces había pedido alcohol

—El anillo tiene que ser perfecto…oro, diamantes, fino, caro y único, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Beach—susurro el tipo ese de tatuajes raros pero me daba flojera pensar

Todo me daba vueltas no me sentía tan cuerda, creo que la bebida había matado mis únicas neuronas sobrevivientes

—_Kiba—_

La mire a los ojos y de verdad que se le había subido todo, estaba muy rara, más que siempre, lo bueno es que soy un hombre que está acostumbrado a tomar y no me emborracho tan seguido, pusieron música y esta rubia tonta se puso a moverse ridículamente, creo que debería llevarla lejos de aquí antes de que lleguen los paparazzi y empiecen a hablar mal de ella después de todo su empresa es muy importante

Un momento ¿desde cuándo me preocupo por ella?, la tome por la cintura, y ahora sí que flojita y cooperando nos pusimos a bailar, era extraño no sé bailar pero me movía tal y como ella lo hacía, aguantaba mis ganas de reírme, porque yo también estaba asiendo el ridículo, ella estaba muy feliz, supongo que es por el alcohol y sus efectos. No aguante más que una canción ella es pesada, no solo de sangre, así que la detuve y pensé en llamar a un taxi para que la llevara a casa pero en estas condiciones cualquier imbécil abusaría de ella, y no es que me importe pero estaré a cargo de una violación robo o secuestro de una de las "empresarias" más importantes de la ciudad

—vamos a un lugar más privado—susurro a mi oído

Mis instintos de hombre se vieron a prueba, obvio ella es muy hermosa por fuera pero ¿yo abusar de esto?

Ahora que lo pienso si la llevo a su casa estaría todo mejor, mi madre no está en casa fue a visitar a mi hermana y regresara en un par de días, mi casa queda más cerca, llame a un taxi sin pensarlo dos veces y nos llevo a mi casa, Ino se acomodo en mi hombro y se quedo dormida, o al menos esos creo

— ¡Es muy guapa!—dijo el taxista viendo desde el espejo retrovisor acomodándolo un poco hacia su escote, un cosquilleo recorrió mi pecho, no sé porque pero subí su vestido hasta cubrir su escote

Tal vez ese cosquilleo fueron celos…no creo…no me importa esta tipa. Llegamos y le page al viejo pervertido, la tuve que cargar, no como el novio carga a la novia en la luna de miel, si no algo más sutil, la cargué en mi hombro ella estaba doblada, así sería mejor si es que llega a vomitar

Entre a mi casa con algo de dificultad, la sala, la cocina y todo estaba bien arreglado, claro solo las partes que a mi mama le interesan, la lleve a mi habitación y la deje caer "suavemente" en mi cama

— ¡Kiba!—ella despertó por tanto agitarse, no abrió completamente los ojos, realmente le lastimaba la luz

— ¡Cállate!—masculle y le arroje una almohada gigante de pikachu, enseguida ella la abrazo y le puso la pierna encima

¿Por qué me provocas? Su vestido se alzo hasta la cadera y pude ver algo más que sus rodillas…creo que estará incomoda, así que le quite las zapatillas, como una momia se levanto y con sus manos atrapo mi cuello

— ¡Te odio!—me dijo muy cerca de mí su aroma era 50% perfume 50% alcohol— ¡Y no retrocederé mis palabras!

Diciendo esto su boca se acercó a la mía, ella me empezó a besar ¿Por qué? No lo sé pero me gusta su forma tan agresiva de besar, sentía como el alcohol de sus labios se pasaba a mi boca, era esta chica tan…

De mi cuello paso a tomar mi cabello, me jalo hasta que quedara sobre de ella, no pude evitarlo y la seguí besando

—Tócame—susurro a mi oído mientras besaba mi cuello

Me estaba provocando y yo con la ganas que tenia de…conocerla bien, hace mucho que yo no…pero hacerlo con la persona que odio, mis impulsos masculinos, me controlaron, mis manos tocaron sus piernas desnudas y casi jure escuchar a Ino quejarse, seguramente porque mis manos estaban frías

Me aleje de ella y busqué en mi habitación una botella que tenía casi vacía, la tome toda, pase lo que pase, quiero hacerlo al mismo nivel que ella…

Ella se levanto y nuevamente me provoco besando mi cuello, esta vez no dije que no

La ropa nos sobro, la noche era joven, el alcohol nos controlo, y bueno lo hicimos…

…

La segunda cosa más dura de la mañana es despertarse, pues la verdad parece la primera me dolía horrible la cabeza me sentía mareado, y desnudo también busque a mi alrededor mi bóxer y sin levantarme me lo puse, me estire y di vueltas en la cama hasta que desperté a mi acompañarte

Ella se levanto rápido y empezó a tocarse la cara después creo que sintió que estaba desnuda, pero le parresia normal hasta que abrió los ojos y vio mi hermosa habitación

— ¿Pokemon?—dijo entre un bostezo

—Sí, es mejor que Digimon—dije y me levante para verla

Me vio y abrió los ojos como patos, se cubrió con la sabana hasta el cuello, miro asustada a su alrededor

— ¡¿Qué demonios paso!—dijo alarmada

— ¿Quieres que te lo detalle?—dije burlándome

—imbécil

Se levanto enrollándose en su sabana, ¡Demonios! No recuerdo su cuerpo desnudo, maldito alcohol me hizo borrar lo más importante de anoche. Ella buscaba desesperadamente algo y lo encontró del lado de una cama

— ¿Condones Darth Vaider? Yo no seré tu padre—rió sarcásticamente—que gracioso

Ella saco ese plástico al parecer usado y lo relleno de un poco de jugo de uva que estaba en mi habitación

—Hasta parece que sabes—dije y solté una risa mientras me tocaba la sien que me punzaba

Ella comprobaba si no había ni una posibilidad…

—Kiba Inuzuka, disfruta esto que es la última vez que lo veras—soltó la sabana mostrándome su cuerpo cubierto por su ropa interior solamente, ella se empezó a vestir con la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo

Se puso sus zapatillas se arreglo un poco en mi espejo de Mario bros y se empezó a reír

—friki—suspiro—Creo que después de esto será bueno que no nos veamos nunca más…

—Opino lo mismo—dije y me arrepentí ¿Cómo sobreviviré sin sus besos? Claro buscare a una mujerzuela así será más sencillo, me levante y ella no pudo evitar ver mi abdomen

— ¿Un friki no puede hacer ejercicio?—pregunte riéndome y me atreví a darle una leve mordida en su cuello

—Kiba—se quejo y me toco con sus tibias manos mi pecho, rápido me aleje—Te odio idiota

—te odio tonta…

Diciendo esto ella se fue pero a su estilo me dio una bofetada un poco fuerte

—Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera, imbécil

Se fue y suspire, supongo que gracias me dijo que yo no era cualquiera, nunca me había acostado con una mujer tan sexy y tan importante para la sociedad, creo que es un record

Solo espero no volver a verla durante un buen tiempo

…

—_Ino—_

Sé que han pasado varios meses desde que no me encuentro con ese tipo, pero algo en mi me dice que lo veré, lo quiero ver o algo por el estilo, desde ese día o más bien esa noche todo ha sido tan normal, lo único raro es que los chicos ya no se fijan en mi y eh estado soltera, claro no me ha pasado nada malo o desafortunado como un accidente o que me arresten pero creo que me hace falta

Un sonido me hiso salir de mis pensamientos impuros…era mi celular con una notificación de alguna aplicación, mi celular me recordó algo…algo que…

— ¡Maldita sea!—grite y no me importo que mis vecinos me escucharan

Solo espero que no sea verdad…

…..

¡HOLA!

¿Cómo están? Gracias por los comentarios, espero que sigan leyendo y les gusten estas locas ideas, se que fue lago corto el capitulo, pero si seguía iba a ser demasiado extenso y preferí dejarlo de emoción

¿Qué piensan que paso?

Espero sus comentarios

Saludos

Yamile


	4. Chapter 4

—_Ino—_

Un cosquilleo en mi pecho no me dejaba en paz, mis nervios se pusieron al máximo, mi cabeza estaba por estallar…nunca había tenido esta sensación tan extraña y loca, tal vez es porque es la primera vez que me pasa algo así…bueno la segunda pero se soluciono el mismo día…

Me levante como rayo de la cama y por mi torpeza pise mis auriculares, rompiendo la cabeza de uno de ellos, lo que ahora menos me interesa es que si escucho música o no. Mi celular me puso tan ansiosa ¿Por qué no lo recordé? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

Camine hacia ningún lugar, tome valor y revise lo que mi celular marcaba era una "advertencia" lo verifique muy bien y si, mi celular tenía razón hace 2 meses que no actualizo esta aplicación…

En estos momentos recuerdo a mi madre, ella debe de estar súper feliz, y mi papa seguramente revolcándose en su tumba…créeme padre que yo estoy peor ahora. Hace tiempo compre algo que me ayudara, lo busque en el cajón que estaba debajo de él pedestal de los anillos y propuestas rotas

En mi habitación de nuevo…tengo que ser valiente… ¿Qué más da? Es solo un retraso…solo han pasado dos meses eso es normal…No aguante mas y saque desesperada el aparato de la cajita rosada…lo siguiente era hacerme la prueba

…

¿Ahora qué debo de hacer? ¿Llamar a Hinata? Ahora está planeando su boda y no quiero que se haga todo un revoltijo… ¿Deidara? Claro que no mi familia no se debe de enterar, estarán desilusionados conmigo por no casarme...No puede ser otro más que el estúpido imbécil de kiba… tal vez…

Estaba desesperaba, mis neuronas estaban muertas, no podía pensar ni reflexionar las cosas, solo tome un taxi para llegar a la casa de él, aun recordaba el lugar seguía igual que como lo había dejado de ver…solo que ahora estaba más limpio

Toque el timbre de la casa muchas veces y nadie respondía, tal vez no esté ahora ¿Por qué hago esto? Y antes de que me arrepintiera el abrió la puerta, estaba a medio vestir con una playera negra que decía "game over" si supieras que el juego está por empezar

— ¿Qué quieres?—dijo tallándose un ojo seguramente estaba dormido, cuando me reconoció se que do sorprendido y cambio su postura se flojera por una postura más adecuada— ¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo quería pasar a saludarte…y casualmente avisarte—intente sonar lo mas sarcástica posible— Que estoy embarazada

Le mostré la prueba se la puse justo enfrente de sus ojos para que la viera…él la miro y supongo que seguía con sueño ya que no se sorprendió mucho

—pues…felicidades—dijo en un bostezo

No pude evitar hacer una mueca con mi boca por el disgusto de platicar con una persona tan torpe. Tomé fuertemente el cuello de su camisa acercándolo a mí

—Es tuyo—dije entre dientes

El abrió los ojos como platos y quedo con la boca abierta por unos segundos, tardo en responder empezaba tartamudear

—No-no, puede ser

—pues sí, esa última noche—el me interrumpió

— ¿Cómo sabes que es mío?

—me hiciste el amor cuando estaba borracha, no sé si usaste protección o no…y desde entonces eres el único—tome aire y termine antes de que el empezara a hablar—estoy dispuesta a demostrarlo

Hubo un silencio que nos dejo intercambiar miradas serias por un momento, el era mayor que yo por un año, pero no estamos tan jóvenes como para pelear por esto, ya ni sé que pensar

—pasa…—dijo y me tomo de la muñeca llevándome dentro de su casa

Me llevo hasta la sala donde me obligo a sentarme en un sofá individual y el se sentó, o más bien se acostó en el sofá mas grande, el miraba el techo como si este tuviera la solución antes estos problemas

No hablo durante un tiempo, lo que me daba a entender es que el estaba pensando muy bien las cosas, y le daré su tiempo, yo también lo necesito

Soy una mujer que siempre quiso casarse ser feliz…soy la Casanova por así decirlo…y ahora estoy embarazada…un bebe cambiara definitivamente mi vida, me sentía muy extraña con solo pensarlo, El aborto ni pensarlo eso es algo inhumano y no pensare hacerlo, pero también… ¿Por qué le dije a kiba? Sé que él es el padre pero…lo odio, no puedo tener

—Ino… ¿Qué piensas hacer?—pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

—no se…kiba…el bebe es tuyo, pero será mejor estar lejos—susurre lo ultimo ya que no estaba muy seguro que digamos

— ¡Que!—se escucho desde otro extremo de la casa, seguramente kiba no estaba solo, el solo vio de donde provenían los gritos y puso los ojos en blanco

En un instante se acercaron dos mujeres, una mujer grande de cabello corto y castaño un poco alborotado, y la otra era una chica como de 35 años de cabello del mismo color solo que más largo y ellas tenían una nariz fina y respingada y definitivamente los mismos ojos que kiba, sin duda eran su hermana y su madre

— ¡Váyanse!—dijo kiba entre dientes muy molesto

— ¿Hola? Soy Hana, hermana de kiba—me dijo la chica muy sonriente

—Y yo soy la madre de kiba—dijo la señora

—Hola…Soy Ino—me limite a responder pero pude haber dicho "hola soy Ino, la chica que kiba prácticamente violo y ahora está embarazada…por cierto nos odiamos"

Las dos mujeres no me quitaban los ojos de encima me veían de pies a cabeza, asiéndome sentir incomoda, no sabía cómo actuar y al parecer kiba tampoco estaba casi a punto de estallar estaba rojo como un tomate

—eres hermosa…entonces ¿Por qué kiba nunca nos presento? Eres un maleducado hijo

Su hermana se sentó en un costado mío, se acerco un poco más y vio la prueba que traía en las manos

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Estás embarazada?—pregunto tratando de ser discreta pero creo que todos aquí sabíamos que yo estaba esperando un hijo de el

—Si…—susurre y baje la cabeza como si fuera una niña de 15 años quedando embarazada

Hubo otro largo silencio entre los cuatro kiba me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como diciéndome ¿para qué le dijiste? Sentía que su mirada me mataría pero por suerte alguien empezó a hablar distrayéndome de kiba

—Pues…. ¡Bienvenida a la familia! Tienes que quedarte aquí, ya luego planearan la boda ¿no es así?—dijo su madre despreocupada como si esto fuera normal

—No… ¡No! Tienen que casarse pronto, antes de que se le note la pancita, para que use un vestido ajustado y le resalte este cuerpazo—dijo su hermana

Después de todo creo que Hana era muy amigable, nada que ver con su odioso hermano que quería devorarme

— No sé si eso estaría bien—comento kiba pero su familia le lanzo una mirada matadora y mejor se quedo callado

Sospecho que él le teme a du madre y hermana por alguna razón

—Hay hijo es lo mejor, y nadie se queja de esto, aparte ya están grandes como para formalizar—la señora estaba alegre de ser abuela…supongo o más bien estaba alegre de que por fin el baquetón de su hijo se casaría

Algo peludo salto hacía mi, era un cachorrito blanco, este fue el maldito perro que hiso su gracia la otra vez, ahora que lo veía de cerca no era tan feo como lo vi esa vez, tal vez el bebe me cambia de humor, ese perro empezó hacerme cariñitos y besar mi mejilla, todos me vieron extrañados y más kiba casi se le salen los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte porque sus caras me estaban asustando

—Akamaru solo es así con kiba…—dijo Hana aun sorprendida

—Ah—dije y tome al perro y lo deje cuidadosamente en el suelo, pero este insistía y se me acomodó en el pie

Kiba miraba a su perro sorprendido, creo que algo estaba mal conmigo, de seguro como marcó su territorio en mi le ha de pensar que soy de él y no de kiba, sonreí un poco con esa idea creo que ya me hacía falta una sonrisa

Kiba se puso de pie frente a mí y me tomo de la muñeca

—Vamos—dijo y me saco de la casa tan rápido que no me pude despedir de su familia, de hecho no sé ni a donde vamos

Me saco de la muñeca casi arrastrándome, me empezaba a lastimar pero preferí quedarme callada, él seguía caminando

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte pero él no respondió seguía con el seño fruncido

Paramos en una farmacia donde por fin me soltó y me mire la muñeca que estaba roja, empecé a sobármela para que el color se bajase, mire a kiba que estaba pidiendo algo al farmacéutico no tardo más que 5 minutos cuando el regreso y seguía molesto, me tomo nuevamente la muñeca pero esta vez me zafé de su agarre

— ¡Ya basta! Me lastimaste ¡No soy tu perro!—dije arrugando al nariz, algo inevitable en mi cuando me enojo

—Pues, sígueme—dijo entre dientes

Caminamos de nuevo a su casa yo iba detrás de él ya que él era más rápido, llegamos a su casa y por culpa del infernal calor yo ya estaba sudando

—Ya volvimos—dije al entrar y ver a la familia de kiba en la cocina

—Vámonos—dijo kiba molesto

Y lo seguí hasta su habitación, entramos y cerró la puerta bajo llave. Me tomo los hombros y me dio un empujón para que cayera suavemente en la cama. El se puso sobre mí su rostro se sentía caliente, me miro fijamente

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Estás embarazada?—pregunto acercándose tentativamente a mis labios, pero de verdad tenia mas sed de agua que de besos

— ¿Por qué diría que estoy embarazada de ti? No tienes dinero, no eres guapo, no te amo…. —dije levantándome

El saco de la bolsa el producto que había comprado en la farmacia otra prueba de embarazo

—Quiero asegurarme…úsala ahí está mi baño—señalo una puerta invadida de posters de videojuegos de zombies

No le dije nada vi la cajita y leí las instrucciones millones de veces, no quiero cometer otro error, kiba no confía en mí es lo malo, pero siendo sincera yo tampoco lo haría, como confiar en la persona que mas odias

Su baño era pequeño y sencillo, al menos aquí no tenía nada de Otaku-Friki, pero comparado con mi baño que es el tamaño de toda su habitación esto era una porquería

Sentí un leve golpecito en el corazón, como arrepentirme de mis pensamientos atacando a kiba, nunca lo había sentido así, siempre ataco a kiba y nunca me arrepiento, ha de ser por el embarazo

Hice nuevamente paso a paso como lo pedía esta prueba de embarazo, solo quedaba esperar, Salí del baño con la prueba y estaba kiba tirado en su cama pensativo, no me hizo mucho caso así que me senté en la esquina de su cama matrimonial

— ¿Y bien?—se levanto y se puso a un costado mío

—solo hay que esperar

Esperamos los dos viendo ese aparatito, hubo otro silencio incomodo, realmente lo odiaba pero tenía que darnos tiempo, ambos no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer

—mira kiba no hay necesidad de casarnos, yo me hare cargo de mi hijo y puedes visitarlo si es que quieres, no necesitas darme dinero yo lo puedo mantener sola y—el puso su dedo índice en mi labio para que me callara

El veía fijamente la prueba que marcaba positivo, está claro, estoy embarazada, el miro mi estomago y enseguida me miro a los ojos

—me casare contigo—suspiro—quieras o no…no conoces a mi familia no te dejará en paz

—kiba es que yo no te amo

—tenemos que hacerlo…después de darle el apellido al bebe nos separaremos—dijo sonando muy serio, yo solo el pude responder con la cabeza

La verdad me disgustaba mentir, pero es verdad no conozco a su familia y supongo que querrán que este con su hijo a la fuerza y al menos con que el bebé lleve su apellido nos podrán dejar en paz, después nos divorciaremos…es tan sencillo y complicado a la vez

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba un abrazo, no tengo a nadie que me apoye en estos momentos nadie se tiene que enterar aun, me siento tan débil tan estúpida, solo tengo que esperar 9 meses contando la cuarentena después del parto y estaré en mi vida normal soltera…esto me haría bien

—vivirás aquí por un tiempo—dijo kiba suspirando y se volvió a tirar en la cama

—Estaríamos mejor en mi casa—dije y saque mi celular que tenia llamadas pérdidas de Hinata, pero como es mi mejor amiga decidí ignorarlas

—lo sé, solo deja que pase una semana, tengo que zafarme de mi mama y mi hermana

Me puse a pensar en mi pasado, esta sensación no lo sentía hace mucho, cuando tenía 22 años y andaba con Gaara, esa primera vez que lo hicimos me dejo muy intranquila llegue a pensar que estaba embarazada y Gaara me compro varias pruebas de embarazo, por suerte de ambos era negativo, solo quedo una prueba de esa vez, y es la que use y esta vez me dio positivo…recordar a Gaara me hace recordar mi primer amor, fue tan hermoso y difícil, pero se dio eso es lo importante…ahora él ha de ser feliz con la tipa con la que anda, ya son padres, no sé como esa niña de apenas 19 años se fijo en alguien mucho mayor y peor aún se embarazo de él a los 16, al menos yo tengo 28

Casarme con la persona que odio…el peor tormento

…

—Me iré del país, tendré a mi hijo allá y listo no quiero tener nada que ver conmigo—dije levantándome de la cama, kiba abrió los ojos él se estaba quedando dormido creo

— ¿Estás loca?—se levanto y se puso junto de mí

— ¿Tu quieres a este bebe?—pregunte muy molesta

—No

Sentí un golpecito en el corazón de nuevo y la acidez en mi estomago empezaba a molestar de nuevo

— ¿Entonces? Yo si lo quiero, me quedare sola con él, como quiera yo tampoco quiero casarme con alguien como tu…hubiera preferido casarme con unos de mis ex que contigo

—eso es todo Es porque no soy millonario, ¿Es porque no te daré un anillo?

—No seas idiota, dijiste que no quieres a este bebé fruto de tu violación—tome el aparatito con fuerza y se lo puse prácticamente en la cara— ¡Dos rayitas! Estoy embarazada

—No te viole…estaba tan ebrio como tu…pero está bien lo admito, no quiero a ese bebe solo porque es tuyo

—Eres un imbécil—dije y mis ojos empezaron a arder sentía ganas de soltar mi llanto pero no frente a él—Es tu hijo… ¡Tu sangre!

—Yo no lo creeré hasta que el ADN me lo confirme, esperare a que el bebe tenga 6 meses

—No pienso arriesgar mi embarazo por tu capricho—dije odiándolo mas

—No pienso encariñarme con un bebe que no es mío

— ¿Crees que mentiría que es tuyo? Te odio…es tuyo por eso te lo dije

El se quedo cayado pensando lo que había dicho, quizás se estaba retractando. Pero es verdad lo odio y si no fuere su hijo no le hubiera dicho

—No me pienso casar contigo…no así—comente susurrando y viendo el suelo

Mi piel se puso de gallina cundo el me miro con sus ojos tan peculiares, era un mirada tan seria que llegaba a dar miedo, pero no me acobardare y menos ahora

— ¿Cuántas propuestas fueron? ¿Cuántos anillos?

—8—dije entre dientes y evite su mirada con rabia

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?...No hay anillo

Y yo no lo quise responder…no me casare con la persona que más odio en este mundo y punto

…

Ese día fue eterno, por suerte la hermana de kiba me invito a salir un poco, nos conocimos un poco más, mientras comimos en una pizzería me platico que ella era madre de un niño precioso de apenas 3 añitos, pero que como ahora estaba de visita con su familia le había dejado encargado el niño a su esposo, al parecer ella vive un poco lejos pero no por eso deja de visitar a su familia que la apoyo mucho, ella me convenció que ser madre es algo maravilloso y me hizo ver las cosas buenas de esto, aunque ella no sabía nada y no quiso meterse en asuntos personales.

Llego la noche y tenía que dormirme con el estúpido de kiba, Hana era completamente distinta a kiba, aunque su parecido físico era impresionante claro que ella es bonita, y creo que ella y su madre me apoyaran más que el propio padre de esta criatura, me toque un poco el estomago, es verdad hay vida dentro de mi…

— ¿Qué haces?... ¿no piensas dormir?—dijo kiba que estaba acostado boca abajo, intentando abrir los ojos para verme, se había quedado dormido porque el acostumbra dormir tarde según dice su familia

—Ya voy—tome la almohada desocupada y la puse en el poco espacio que quedaba en esa habitación, me acosté en el suelo eh intente acomodarme aunque era imposible, mire debajo de la cama de kiba y estaba lleno de cosas, juguetes, controles, videojuegos, por suerte no logre ver ningún tipo de basura

Cerré los ojos, era realmente incomodo dormir en pantalón de mezclilla y más en el suelo pero prefiero eso que…

— ¿Qué haces ahí? Hay espacio para dos—dijo kiba que se estaba asomando por un extremo de la cama

—no…yo prefiero dormir aquí—dije y un cosquilleo en mi nariz provoco que estornudara

—No tienes que enfermarte, estas embarazada—se levanto de la cama y me ayudo a levantarme, recogió la almohada y la acomodo en su puesto— Duerme aquí, será mejor

Sus tratos lindos me daban miedo, el nunca había sido así, tal vez porque paso toda la tarde solo cambio su forma de pensar, me recosté en la cama y enseguida kiba lo hizo

— ¿Te molesta que duerma en ropa interior?—comente un poco apenada

—Duerme cómoda—dijo y se acostó de lado dándome la espalda

Me quite el pantalón y me quite la blusa, por suerte hoy me puse unos bóxer femeninos, así no se vería tan atrevido el asunto. Me acosté dándole la espalda a kiba, pero dudo llegar adormir en esta situación. Mire la ventana de la habitación que iluminaba el lugar gracias a la luz de la hermosa luna, ver la luna y reflexionar algo que me gusta tanto, pero ahora me provoca un dolor de cabeza

—Perdón—escuche un susurro

—Está bien—susurre aun más bajo

¿Acaso estaba soñando? O estaba despierto y arrepentido

— ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?—pregunto iniciando una charla de espalda a espalda

—Si…aunque estudiaba en un lugar un poco lejos

—por eso nunca te conocí…

Esa platica empezó así, nos empezamos a preguntar cosas básicas que debemos de saber uno del otro, tal vez eso nos haría llevarnos un poco mejor, todas las preguntas iban bien Cumpleaños, nombre de tus padres, hermanos, trabajo, preguntas pacificas…

— ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?—me pregunto y me quede cayado un tiempo

—hace años…cuando tenía 22, con la persona que amaba—dije con una voz ronca

—la mía fue a los 20…no te puedo asegurar que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, ella me era infiel…—hubo un silencio y el continuo—Bueno…buenas noches que descanses

—buenas noches…—cerré mis ojos y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

…

Pensé que sería más difícil escaparme de la familia Inuzuka pero después de pasar un par de días en casa de ellos pude regresar a trabajar, claro que no especifique mucho, solo les dije que vería a mi familia, y no era mentira solo falte 2 días al trabajo y Hinata y Deidara no paraban de llamarme al teléfono, por fin mi ropa tan elegante mi perfume especial, mis zapatillas por fin volvía a ser yo solo que ahora llevaba una pequeña cosita en mi panza

El elevador me mareo un poco, así que cuando se abrió, no pude preservar mucho, solo un destello negro azulado, poco a poco me di cuenta que era Hinata que se puso frente a mí y ella estaba muy sonriente

— ¿Estás bien? Me tenias muy preocupada—pregunto mí amiga dándome un abrazo en corto

—Sí, perdona…luego hablare bien contigo ¿Cómo has estado?—le pregunte mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Deidara

—Bien…Ino—ella me seguía con pasitos cortitos— ¡Ino! Tienes que saber algo

Como de costumbre ignoraba las cositas que me decía mi amiga y también como de costumbre abrí la puerta de la oficina de mi hermano sin tocar la puerta

— ¡Deidara!—dije sonriendo…hasta que vi a mi hermano tomado de la mano de alguien

— ¡Ino! ¡Es un gusto verte!...Te presento a mi nuevo secretario personal

Maldita sea….Yo lo mato…a él y a mi hermano…

….

¡Hola!

Estoy muy contenta porque ya leen un poco mas está loca historia de desamor… ¿Qué tal esta? Faltas de ortografía, si eso es costumbre en mí…y eso que el Word hace milagros. ¿Quién será el secretario personal? ¿Un pelirrojo? Ya mejor ignórenme…así no tiene chiste

¡Ino! ¿Embarazada? Si, así es, ésa es la razón de la propuesta numero nuevo, pero todo puede pasar ahora, todo está en juego dicen que del odio al amor…solo un paso…pero…

¡Saludos! (Sigo Recomendando el grupo de FACEBOOK Kibaino por siempre)

Yamile


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando te enamoras, ya no hay mucho más que hacer…

—_Ino—_

— ¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí?—dije totalmente molesta

—Hermanita cuida tu boca—dijo Deidara sonriendo

Sentí un ardor en mi estomago era nuevamente la maldita gastritis que siempre aparecía para amargarme más estos momentos, maldito

— ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué no hay más hombres en el mundo?

— ¿Qué? Yo lo escogí, además…no querrás que el padre de tu bebe este desempleado

Mi corazón se paralizo por un momento, Deidara lo sabía, por eso contrato a kiba como su secretario…el es un maldito…

— ¿Qué sucede Ino?—dijo kiba que se notaba tan despreocupado

—Te odio…—le susurre cuando estaba junto de el por suerte mía Deidara no lo escucho

— ¡Que hermosa pareja! Lo bueno que la boda será pronto—dijo mi hermano demasiado alegre— además…kiba y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, me cae bien mi cuñado

¿Cuñado? A ninguno de mis 8 ex amores lo llamo por cuñado…bueno tal vez sea distinto porque no estaba embarazada y bueno también al chico que amas tu familia lo odia y al que odias tu familia lo adora, complicada mi situación con este imbécil

—Así es cuñado—kiba estaba muy feliz— Hoy ya iré a vivir a la casa de Ino

— ¿Qué?—dije y me quede un rato con la boca abierta, no he pasado mucho tiempo con él y ya quiere que viva en mi casa maldito mantenido

—Sí, o que esperabas que vivieran separados…además tu vives sola en una casa muy grande

—Deidara, estas omitiendo algo muy importante entre ambos—suspire y mire seriamente a mi hermanastro— No nos amamos

Mi hermano borro la cara de felicidad en su rostro y por un momento creí que mis problemas estaban solucionados que él no me ataría con kiba pero estaba muy equivocada

— ¡ah! No bromees, si se nota su amor secreto…

En esos momentos quería jugar con mi hermanito como lo hacíamos con 12 años, a las luchas pero esta vez era enserio, tenía ganas de estrangularlo, nunca me toma enserio siempre soy como un bebe para él, esta bien que me proteja y eso pero ya está como la familia de kiba

Hay tantas madres solteras en este mundo y en peores condiciones económicas que logran sacar a sus hijos adelante y yo no puedo hacer nada…

…

No quería salir de mi oficina atendía las estadísticas mil veces, revisaba las faltas de ortografía en todos los documentos de mi computadora, todo con tal de no salir y ver a kiba. Tengo que aprender a superarlo, tal vez lo odie demasiado como para matarlo…espera ¿Por qué lo odio?...

Muy buena pregunta creo que lo odio porque todas mis desgracias vienen cuando él está conmigo

Omitiré a kiba por un momento, la gastritis seguía y algo intensa, mire los cajones de mi escritorio hasta encontrar la medicina, la puse sobre la mesa y tome la botella de agua que me pone Hinata cada 2 horas, siempre lo hace, adoro tomar agua y ella lo sabe bien. El único defecto de las botellas de agua que dan en esta empresa es que son difíciles de abrir, intente con mi mano derecha pero era imposible, estaba dispuesta a usar los dientes hasta que

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Mi corazón se alerto, el estaba ahí, el chico moreno de triángulos rojos, el chico perro…perro…

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?—dije molesta pero a kiba no le importo me quito la botella de las manos y la abrió de un solo giro, ni siquiera mostro usar la fuerza

—No tomes medicamento…hasta que vayas al médico—dijo kiba serio, tomo mi frasco de pastillas y las guardo

—Es para la gastritis

—estas embarazada…—me recordó

Luego de eso lo mire molesta porque recordando el pasado me di cuenta que todo esto es culpa suya. Me levante y me puse frente a él, él era un poco más alto que yo incluso con estos zapatos altos, tuve que alzar un poco la mirada

—Todo por tu maldita culpa… ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle a mi hermano?—dije con rabia

—Fue tu amiguita Hinata…tu hermano me mando a llamar

Me quede cayada pensando en que yo no le dije nada a Hinata

—Claro… ¿Pero quién le dijo a Hinata? ¿Naruto? ¿Y quién le dijo a él?—el solo torció la boca de una manera tan mía…me estaba clonando los gestos

— ¿me perdonas?

Intente no mostrar una cara sorprendida, y solo mostré mi gran ego elevado ante el

—Me gusta esa mueca de pato que haces—de seguro la estaba haciendo de nuevo sin querer

Antes de poder decir algo mas kiba me beso, fue tarde el ya estaba besándome, por alguna razón no paraba de besarme y se aferro a mi cuerpo sin romper el beso, ese beso lo hizo más profundo yo me resistía cerraba mi boca pero el introducía su lengua. No lo puedo negar me gustaba lo que el estaba haciendo

Me tomo muy fuerte de la cadera, me alzo dejándome sentada sobre el escritorio, el se aferro más a mi…entre mis piernas, y volvió a besarme solo que esta vez deje que me hiciera lo que él quería, fue un error porque enseguida empezó su cálida lengua a buscar la mía con pasión, mi estúpida lengua le respondió al asqueroso y pasional beso. Sus cálidas manos no dejaban de acariciar mi espalda mientras las mías solo estaban sobre su espalda, tal vez lo abrazaba porque no quería que se fuera…no por un rato. Dejo de besarme para bajar por mi cuello y darle dulces beso que después se volvieron en dolorosas mordidas, pude sentir sus colmillos sobre mi delicada piel. No pude evitarlo me queje un poco y el sonrió

Sus manos bajaron a donde la espalda pierde su nombre, presiono para que su parte intima y la mía estuvieran aun más juntas, este tipo me idiotizo no podía responder ante nada. Su boca fue a mi hombro y lo mordió un poco más fuerte

—Kiba—me queje un poco suave y enseguida sentí su risa

—Te escuchas tan linda…—dijo muy bajo mientras seguía devorando mi cuello— eres débil ante el sexo

Acabó de decir eso y antes de que me separara de golpe de el alguien entro a la oficina, nos miro sorprendida y con la bocata abierta

—lo siento—dijo la chica muy avergonzada y salió inmediatamente

Era la chica del café, ciertamente no sé cómo se llama pero es la que siempre trae el café en la mañana, y desgraciadamente también es la más chismosa de todas

Me aleje de golpe de kiba que me miraba sonriendo, el estaba un poco despeinado su ropa arrugada y agitado, supongo que estoy igual, así que empecé a arreglarme el cabello sin verme, con solo recordar mi apariencia me acomode mi fleco

—Esto no significa nada—fue lo último que le dije a kiba en todo el día

…

Llegue a casa como de costumbre en taxi, me sentía cansada mis piernas estaban adoloridas, mi cabello despeinado, mi maquillaje se había desvanecido y se notaban mis ojeras, todo era normal solo que esta vez alguien me seguía como un perro…más bien me seguía un perro y su mascota

—Akamaru aquí estarás más feliz—kiba estaba hablando con el perro que aún seguía dormido

Entre a mi casa dejando la puerta abierta para que mi querido prometido pasara, no le dije nada fui directo a mi recamara para tomar una ducha, mi cuerpo me pedía descanso y mi cabeza también pero como voy a descansar si esta kiba aquí, el agua que caía en mi cuerpo desnudo se llevaba el estrés, las preocupaciones y las malas vibras

Después de 30 minutos recordé que aun estaba en la ducha y que por más que quisiera tengo que salir y afrontar la cruel realidad, Salí de la duchar y mi piel enseguida se volvió de gallina hacia demasiado frio, me apresure a secarme y vestirme el cabello podría esperar

Entre directo a mi habitación y solo estaba Akamaru muy quieto viendo la tv, creo que kiba se la había prendido y creo que el perro se entretiene con eso, el problema no será el perro si no kiba ¿Cómo podre vivir con la persona que más odio? Es horrible de tan solo pensarlo

Me arregle un poco el cabello y fui a la sala, kiba tampoco estaba aquí, así que me apresure a hacerlo, saque de un cajón una botella de alcohol era un licor muy especial, siempre lo usaba en momentos estresantes como ahora, fue un regalo de mi hermano, era el favorito de nuestro padre. Me serví medio vaso y la guarde inmediatamente, me puse el frio vaso entre mis labios y empecé a capturar ese aroma tan…familiar, tan a mi padre, el aroma de ese alcohol me recordaba mucho a mi padre por eso siempre que estaba deprimida lo tomaba para darme fuerza como la que él me daba

Y antes de que una gota de alcohol tocara mi garganta alguien me quito el vaso bruscamente dejando que se cayere alcohol en la mesa

— ¡no entiendes que estas embarazada!—me grito kiba estaba totalmente molesto

Es verdad…estoy embarazada…hay vida en mi… ¿Por qué mi cerebro omitió esto?, bueno no sé, pero lo estoy, sé que tengo que ir al doctor y eso…pero no dejare que kiba tenga la razón

— ¡Si lo sé!—le regrese el grito

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en dañar al bebe?

— ¡Porqué tu no lo quieres!— lo dije, y sentí como un dolor de estomago, tal vez era el bebe que estaba sintiendo la discusiones de los padres, o tal vez porque me oí como una chica precoz embarazada peleando con su novio que no se quiere hacer cargo del bebe

Kiba me abrazo, ese abrazo no era de calentura ni nada por el estilo, ese abrazo demostraba fuerza, el realmente tenía fuerza y no solo física, y yo en ese punto era muy débil

—No te quiero a ti…pero a nuestro hijo si—suspiro—deberías hacerlo tú también

Amar a un producto de una noche de copas…buena idea kiba, no sé si amarlo o no… esta situación es muy complicada para mí

—Mañana iremos al médico—me dijo kiba tomándome la mano hasta llevarme a mi habitación—por ahora hay que descansar

—son apenas las 10

—no has dormido bien…—dijo y lo obedecí realmente estaba cansada, así que me acosté y como de costumbre rápidamente caí en brazos de gran Morfeo

…

Mi corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido, algo me había despertado, vi el reloj y eran las 3:45 am, tenia sueño y no me importo la razón por la cual me desperté y me volví a acostar…a los pocos segundos mis oídos captaron un horrible sonido que me hicieron levantarme de golpe y también a kiba por el ruido que estaba asiendo su sabana

Mis oídos se destaparon y claramente escuche una música realmente desagradable para mí, la canción de moda, y la canción que todos cantaban desde niños hasta ancianos, y creo sinceramente que pocos saben a qué se refiere esa estúpida canción

Me levante, mis pisadas eran fuertes abrí la ventana y en eso sentí a kiba junto a mí, creo que se había despertado igual que yo

— ¡Apaguen esa maldita música!—gritamos los al mismo tiempo, intercambiamos unas miradas extrañas y después nos empezamos a reír

Cerré la ventana y al parecer los vecinos ya habían bajado un poco la música, si hubieran puesto algo de pop decente no me enojaría pero que es eso de "nossa, nossa"

Viendo el lado bueno creo que kiba y yo tenemos algo en común, después de tener mil diferencias

—_Kiba—_

Me había despertado un poco después de Ino, ella ya se estaba arreglando, y yo aun ni me había duchado, la mire fijamente, es hermosa, sus facciones sus ojos su cabello es largo y perfecto, su cuerpo es sexy y…bueno no está mal, ojala si es niña salga como ella

Pero algo estaba mal…no se algo era diferente con ella, tal vez siga molesta porque soy el nuevo secretario de su hermano, pero ¿por qué debería de estarlo?, así trabajare y no seré mas un mantenido. Ino tiene una forma de ser tan odiosa, que hace que la odies cuando empiezas a tratarla, ojala todo fuera como lo pintan

Fue una mañana tan normal tan simple, no hubo peleas ni tampoco buenos tratos, a duras penas nos dirigimos la palabra, por suerte hoy no iríamos a trabajar Deidara nos dio el día libre ya que iríamos a ver al médico, el prefirió que fuéramos desde temprano, a veces creo que Deidara se pasa de buena gente, e Ino no puede aprovechar a un gran hermano como él, si yo estuviera en su lugar…bueno no me quejo de mi hermana, será chismosa metiche y tan odiosa como Ino pero siempre estuvo al cuidado de mí y mi madre, pero lo que es Deidara es un gran hermano y eso que es hermanastro y que es el resultado de un amor entre secretaria y jefe, más bien una pasión, como lo que pase ayer en la oficina de Ino

No me había puesto a pensar últimamente en eso, no sé por qué hice eso, bueno tal vez si lo sé por calentura, hace mucho que no estaba con una mujer y la última vez que lo estuve fue muy tomado y de esa noche broto un pequeño yo…y ahora estoy atado a la mujer más odiosa del mundo

Tanto que mi madre me decía sigue criticando a tu hermana y te casaras con una igual, creo que mi madre es bruja, esto es extraño yo creo que en otras condiciones en otro momento tal vez Ino y yo pudiésemos ser buenos amigos después de todo mi mejor amigo y su mejor amiga son pareja

Viéndola bien cuando esta cayada con una expresión normal no se ve tan odiosa y fea, estábamos sentados frente a frente tomando un nutritivo desayuno, jugo de naranja con un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con un poco de mermelada y mantequilla, preste más atención en Ino que en mi comida, por la ventana entraban los primeros rayos del sol haciendo que se iluminara la cocina, la piel de Ino brillaba mas, ojala el bebe tenga su piel y no la mía…su mirada estaba perdida, o más bien trataba de esconderse de la mía, mientras ella mordía una rebanada arrugaba un poco la nariz, ella tiene ese tic tan particular, tan lindo por así decirlo. Por tanto verla omití comer mi desayuno y creo que ella ya lo había notado así que le di prisa a mi desayuno, aunque era imposible dejar de verla

Ella empezó a beber el jugo y ella volvía a hacer esa mueca con su boca que me recordaba a un pato, pero esta vez su cara se había puesto pálida, inmediatamente se coloco la mano en la boca y salió corriendo

— ¿Ino?—dije como acción retardada y como rayo fui con ella, Ino había ido al baño, ella estaba hincada vomitando intentando sujetar su cabello, no lo pensé dos veces y entre a ayudarle con su cabello, con mi mano derecha le sujetaba su fleco emo y con mi mano izquierda acariciaba su espalda para que se tranquilizara

Ella había terminado y le acerque un poco de papel para que se limpiara

—Aléjate—dijo con el papel entre sus labios

La obedecí, ella se levando y le bajo al baño, enseguida fue a lavarse la boca

—Odio esto—dijo mientras cepillaba sus dientes

— ¿Es la primera vez?—pregunte acercándome a ella

— ¡Sí! Y todo por tenerte cerca— yo tratando de ser amable y ella con su actitud tan mandona y egocéntrica de siempre

Pero aun así preferí no decirle nada, después de todo no quiero que tenga más problemas y menos por mi culpa, ella no me dijo nada pero después de unos 15 minutos me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hasta subir a un taxi que nos llevaría con el doctor gineloco o algo así

Fue un transcurso de 20 minutos más, ella se la paso seria todo el camino, llegamos y tuve que pagar el taxi, y recordé a ese taxista, el maldito taxista que choco el taxi en el que yo iba el maldito taxista que iba a violar a Ino, y también recordé nuestro primer beso

Mis pensamientos cursis se vinieron abajo cuando entramos a ese hospital, ese aroma lo odio a suero, a enfermos, a tristezas…a la muerte de mis seres queridos

Llegamos a esa sala donde estaba una doctora de unos 37 o ya de plano 40 pero no dejaba de estar buena… creo que tendré que omitir este tipo de pensamientos y más ahora por la cara con la que me miraba

—Buenos días Señora Ino, este debe ser su esposo ¿no es así?—dijo la gineloca morena

Si usted supiera que ni novios llegamos a ser…es mas ¡Ni nos llevamos!

—_Ino—_

—Algo así—dije dudosa

—ok, puedes acostarte aquí—me señalo la camilla

Ya era hora de la revisión, supongo que primero me haría un ultrasonido, Deidara prefirió que fiera con esta ginecóloga que curiosamente es la misma que atendió a Hinata cuando creyó que estaba embarazada y solo era un retraso de un día, si, lo recuerdo bien fue su primera vez, lo mío fue un tanto distinto, con el hombre que me entregué por primera vez no me hablo y dudo que algún día crucemos mirada de nuevo

No pude evitar poner mi mano en mi vientre pensando, él fue el primero en esta aquí, después shikamaru, y por ultimo kiba…más bien el ultimo seria el bebe

—Puede alzarse la blusa—dije amablemente la doctora, yo hice lo que me decía

Ella aplico un tipo gel azul en mi estomago y era muy frio, hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina, kiba estaba muy cerca de mí, miro mi piel y se empezó a reír

— ¿Qué?—dije en un tono dulcemente sutil, muy a mi manera

El solo borro la sonrisa de su rostro la doctora tenia lista su televisión con un tipo aparatito que parecía de esos con la que checan los precios en el súper mercado. Empezó a esparcirlo por mi estomago como buscando algo, kiba y yo miramos a la pantalla, eran imágenes en vivo que yo no veía mucha forma era algo café con negro y blanco muy extraño, se supone que esto es un ultrasonido en cuarta dimensión, pero se ve como un huevo a medio coser

—Miren aquí esta su pie—dijo la doctora señalando un zona muy pequeña

Solamente así pude hallarle forma a eso, era una cosita mas chiquita que una de mis uñas, unos dedos un poco alargados, se veía un poco gracioso, la doctora continuo moviendo el aparatito ese por mi estomago, se sentía tan frio

— ¡oh! Mira su carita

Y ahí fue donde lo conocí al bebe su rostro era aun borroso, no se distinguía con facilidad, pero yo sentí algo, con verlo un pequeño nudo en mi garganta me impidió hablar, era un bebe lo que tenia dentro

—Ah—dijo kiba muy bajo, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos no dejaban de ver ningún momento al ultrasonido, tome la mano de kiba muy fuerte y ahí fue cuando él me miro, intercambiamos unas miradas muy fuertes

—les pondré los latidos de su bebe

Todos guardamos silencio, se escucharon unos pequeños golpecitos pero muy frecuentes, se supone que era el ¿corazón? No era muy pronto como para… bueno no me intereso mucho eso, mi bebe tenia vida, yo estaba cargando una vida, no me había dado cuenta de eso, tal vez este bebe no fue deseado y tampoco muy bien esperado, pero sé que lo amare, hoy con solo verlo y escuchar su corazón puedo asegurar algo, lo amo, amo a mi bebe

…

Casi 3 meses de embarazo creo, y este bebe ya estaba muy grande, mi estomago empezaba a expandirse y mis pechos se llenaban, no aguantaba el dolor de espalda, kiba me acompaño en todo momento, desde que salimos del doctor no me dejo ni siquiera ir a un puesto sola, me estaba protegiendo, desgraciadamente sentí que kiba se estaba volviendo en un Deidara mas, otra razón para odiarlo, aunque mi odio no es tanto, creo que el pequeño me andaba cambiando de humor, no nos dijo la doctora que era prefirió dejar pasar más tiempo para tener algo seguro, y yo también lo preferí así para no comprar cosas del sexo opuesto

Llegamos a casa y llegue rendida, me acosté delicadamente en la cama, cosa que en el pasado me hubiera tirado a dormir, kiba dejo las bolsas en un rincón y se aproximo a mí, me empezó a dar unas carisias ligeras, está bien que no lo ame pero no me negare a un poco de cariño por parte del odioso padre de mi hijo

Sus gruesas manos pasaron desde mi mejilla hasta mi estomago, el depósito un beso en él y después me beso la frente

—Creo que es niña—dijo kiba acostándose junto a mi

—Al menos solo es uno—dije perdida en el techo color blanco, kiba también lo hacía, dicen que una pared lisa color blanco te ayuda a pensar

Espero que de aquí en adelante la vida me traiga solo felicidad y bienestar…o me conformo con que no me traiga más sorpresitas

…

Deje de usar mis hermosos tacones y empecé a usar zapatos cómodos y ortopédicos para la columna, por mi postura ante el embarazo o algo así me lo recomendó al doctora, uso sostenes sin varilla, tipo deportivo, mi ropa interior dejo de ser sexy para ser cómoda, al igual que mis pantalones ajustados y mis escotes

Pero claro no por el embarazo deje de maquillarme y ponerme bonita

Hoy un nuevo día y nuevamente a trabajar, no he visto a kiba hace un tiempo, gracias a dios porque si no tendría que fingir que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, gracias al chisme de que él y yo estábamos haciendo el amor en mi oficina, que era una vil mentira…bueno no llegamos a tantos extremos por eso odie a kiba lo hiso apropósito para fingir nuestra locura de amor

—Ahora regreso—le dije a Hinata que estaba a escondidas mensajeandose con naruto siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué ganas? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué no se chocan de lo mismo y lo mismo? Yo lo aria, me gustaría algo más original, como en todo

Me puse a escuchar por al puerta de la oficina de Deidara todo estaba tan ruidoso que no importaba si entraba sin tocar después de todo no me escucharían, entre a la oficina y estaba mi querido hermano con su peculiar melena dorada meneándola al ritmo de rock, al le gustaba este tipo de música y kiba también estaba ahí con unos movimientos estúpidos, ambos con la señal esa de Spiderman creo que era una canción de linking park, lo sé porque mi hermano adoraba desde joven a ese grupo

— ¡Hermana!—dijo Deidara avergonzado bajo un poco el volumen y mi querido kiba guardo compostura

—… ¿Quería preguntar que si no quieren café?—dije mirándolos y el desorden que habían provocado

—Si viene de ti, claro que si…—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo provocando un ligero dolor de cabeza…son tan estresantes

—Ok—dije y me di una media vuelta para marcharme pero Deidara me detuvo

— ¡mira hermanita! Lo que me hice—me enseño sus palmas de las manos había dibujado en ella unas bocas con una lengua

— ¡Qué demonios es eso!—lo regañe pero no dejaba de mirarlas atentamente

—es temporal, pero apoco no está genial, kiba me convenció de hacérmelos—no le respondí nada solo mire a kiba de reojo de una forma matadora y Salí de la habitación

Baje del edificio aun en shock ¿cómo es posible que mi hermano haga eso? Su forma inmadura salió a brote desde que conoció a kiba, y lo peor para mi es aguantar a dos odiositos, mi celular tenia un nuevo mensaje, era de la hermana de kiba me preguntaba que como estaba y que quería reunirse conmigo, creo que lo responderé luego estoy muy ocupada por ahora, aunque si quiera verla ella es muy atenta al igual que su madre

Iré por unos cafés, espero que ahora si no me pase como al ultima vez, que me encuentre a alguien que me arruinaría mi vida, bueno no arruinarla ya que este bebe no es nada malo, sonreí mientras acariciaba mi panza

—Ino—me llamaron y dirigí mi mirada al lugar donde provenía esa voz tan familiar

— ¿Shikamaru?—pregunte sin poderlo verlo bien, al escuchar el nombre el alzó la mirada y pude reconocerlo era él, solo que su cabello estaba suelto y su mirada estaba algo perdida

Una de mis ex parejas adictas al alcohol…clásico ¿no?

—Te extraño preciosa, te necesito amor mío—decía pero por su forma de arrastrar la lengua supuse que estaba muy pasado de copas, seguramente temari ya lo había dejado

— ¿Estás loco? Yo ya no quiero nada—dije despreciándolo y camine a mi dirección sin importar nada

A mi ya no me importaba mi pasado, lo pasado es pasado y lo más importante para mi ahora es mi pequeño bebe

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba a su costado mientras ambos caminábamos y antes de que pudiera negarme o soltar un golpe lo mire, era el moreno de los triángulos rojos, kiba

—Tranquila, vamos— fue lo único que dijo mientras ambos caminábamos hacia la cafetería

Por mi mente paso la idea de que kiba me había seguido hasta aquí, que había visto la discusión y prefirió seguirme para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, preferí no tocar el tema y que el podría empezar a preguntar pero supongo que no es tonto y si escucho la conversación no dudaría que él es uno de los 8 anillos

…

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo llegamos a casa yo estaba tranquila pero kiba estaba un poco estresado su cara e veía un tanto pálida, hoy tuvo que corregir muchos documentos y ese tipo de cosas sin mencionar que arreglo las computadoras que estaban en el almacén, mis manos tocaron sus hombros y empezaron a hacer un tipo de masaje, el se asusto como primera reacción

—No te matare…no aun—susurré lo ultimo y él me sonrió, empecé a darle un mansaje para romper esa tención mientras él se desabotonaba su camisa

Nos veíamos como todo un matrimonio, y pronto lo seriamos…

Deje a kiba por un momento y empecé a revisar la ultima bolsa que deje por acomodar, había pocas cosas entre ellas el primer mameluco que compramos para el bebe, era muy suave y cómodo, era color blanco con un dibujito de un elefante, una jirafa y una cebra, muy tierno y supongo que se ver muy lindo mi bebe con esto. No me había dado cuenta de una cajita que venía en la bolsa

— ¿Qué es esto?—le pregunte a kiba que estaba votado en la cama y solo alzó su mirada para ver de qué se trataba

—son pinturas, venían de regalo con las compras—suspiro y se voto en la cama de nuevo

Supongo que si espero que el bebe crezca para que pueda jugar con ella las pinturas ya estarán secas, soy tan curiosa que no puede aguantar las ganas de abrirlas, me senté en el piso y venían acuarelas de muchos colores en pequeñas cantidades y un cartón para colorear imágenes de animalitos, me puse como una niña pequeña a dibujar cosas al azar, a mi me gustaba mucho el dibujo en mi juventud pero sinceramente era muy mala

Kiba se sentó junto a mí y me miro extrañamente

—Con que esto estaba haciendo…creí que habías muerto—dijo y no tenia que preguntar un porque yo sabía a qué se refería porque llevaba 5 minutos sin hablar

Kiba metió sus deditos en la pintura y empezó a pintar conmigo, por un momento parecía algo tranquilo hasta que el mancho un poco mi brazo

— ¡Oye!—lo regañe y raye su brazo también, y así empezó la batalla de rayones con acuarelas claro que era un poco más leve por mi embarazo

Tomó un poco de pintura y me pinto una carita feliz en el estomago un gesto muy lindo ya que nuestro bebe también jugaba con nosotros el siempre estaba presente

Tome un poco de pintura rosa y dibuje sin pensarlo un corazón en el pecho de kiba, el me miro con ternura y acaricio mi mejilla…por un momento dejamos las pinturas a un lado, él se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, mis labios no pudieron negarse a la tentación de probar los labios de él, esta vez fue un beso suave lindo…como nuestro primer beso

Dicen que cuando dibujas corazones es que estas enamorada…

No puede ser…no… ¿Me estoy enamorando de kiba?

…

¡HOLA!

¿Cómo están? Un poco extenso el capitulo es que ahora si me agarro inspiración (solo al final) que opinan, no hay casi nada bueno en este capítulo… ¿Qué pasara con ellos? Creen que se amaran… que pasara con los 8 anillos…

Saludos a todos los que siguen la historia los aprecio mucho

Yamile


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La última propuesta

—_Ino—_

6 meses se dicen fácil…vivirlos es muy complicado y más cuando hablamos de una barriga que crece y crece como si no tuviera fin, los dolores de espalda eran mortales, pero bueno valía la pena, en esta barriga esta aun ser diminuto que cambiaria mi vida, y que lo amo demasiado.

Estaba acostada con mis pies levantado con dos almohadas, una recomendación del doctor para la circulación. Mis ojos me tentaban a quedarme dormida…pero en eso llego kiba, sus ojeras llegaban hasta sus horribles tatuajes, el venía arrastrando los pies como si cabeza pesara toneladas. Yo debería levantarme y preguntar cosas como ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Quieres un masaje? Pero obviamente no soy ese tipo de personas aunque debo de admitir que el embarazo cambio mi forma de ser con kiba

Kiba se dejo caer en la cama, rebote un poco por la brusquedad. El empezaba a quitarse la ropa como de costumbre, el siempre que llega de un largo día de trabajo se quita la ropa y se pone un tipo look nerd-friki, su clásica playera de halo y unos pantaloncillos de súper Mario bros, pero esta vez no lo hizo, el muy tonto decidió quedarse en ropa interior, su bóxer era irresistiblemente ajustado, no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Me hacía sentir cosas en el estomago…ah estoy embarazada, solo espero que mi bebe no vea a su pare así

— ¿Qué te gusto?—dijo de una manera tan odiosa y después sonrió, el su colmillo derecho salía de su boca por lo grande que era

—Bestia—gruñí

El se acerco a mi cautelosamente como cuando un animal asecha a su presa, el mordió mis labios, y después para compensar el dolor los beso suavemente, me sentía rara, esta bien perdone a kiba o eso creo y últimamente hemos llevado una buena relación, creo que me empieza a agradar…

Tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer cosas malas con kiba, pero por más que lo deseara había algo que me lo impedía 6 meses de orgullo

—Kiba—sentí un extraño movimiento dentro de mi—esta pateando

Kiba enseguida puso sus manos en mi barriga, ambos pudimos sentir las patadas de nuestro bebe, pateaba un poco fuerte tal vez este molesto, o se esté estirando después de una siesta. Me imagine a mi bebe por un momento, su cabello castaño, ojos azules y los dientes de su padre. Creo que mejor dejo de imaginarlo quiero que se sorpresa

—creo que saldrá ti amor—me sonrió sínicamente, al principio creí que era un detalle cariñoso, pero recordé que es kiba— patea muy fuerte pero torpemente

Fruncí el seño, kiba solo me hace enojar, nunca me dice cosas bonitas se la vive molestándome…pero también me divierte molestarlo a él y pegarle de vez en cuando. El empezaba de nuevo a imitar mis gestos con la boca

—ojala tenga tu boca de pato—beso mi barriga y después me beso mis labios, fue un beso un poco pasional, kiba sabe que no puedo hacer nada hasta que el bebe nazca

Mi castaño disque prometido estaba nada más y nada menos que en el puesto de sub director general, mi antiguo puesto antes de mi repentino embarazo, Deidara acepto que me tomara un descanso pero kiba se tendría que quedar en el puesto. Lo bueno que kiba es muy trabajador e hizo lo que yo nunca hice, además de que él y mi hermano se llevan bastante bien, Deidara lo considera como el hermano que siempre quiso. Mientras tanto yo, bueno solo me la vivo en casa, cuidándome mucho no quiero que este bebe tenga complicaciones, sigo las reglas del doctor y también aprendo un poco a ser ama de casa ya que cuando este retoño nazca lo tendré que ser, quiera o no. La mama y la hermana de kiba me apoyan mucho, en algunas ocasiones me trajeron al sobrinito de kiba y me enseñaron muchas técnicas para cuidarlo, cambiarle el pañal, darle biberón y esas cosas que usualmente te enseña tu madre, desafortunadamente no tengo a la mía conmigo, pero ellas han sabido suplementarla

Nuestra habitación estaba llena de cosas de bebe, kiba le compraba muchas cosas al bebe…para mi desgracia solo cosas frikis, ropa de videojuegos, chupones de memes, y también le compro un par de calcetines de SHINee; mi grupo favorito coreano. Bueno es lo único bueno que le pudo comprar al bebe, en cambio yo fui mas lista, compre pañales talcos, toallitas, lo necesario, sin mencionar la ropita indispensable

—Ino…eres realmente hermosa—me acaricio la mejilla

Me puse a revisar mi ipod atentamente como si se tratara de algo importante, solamente veía el fondo de pantalla

—Ino, creo que yo…—se resbalo mi ipod fuerte mente al piso, kiba rápido fue a levantarlo. Rápido me hice la dormida prefería evitar todo eso

Y el celular de kiba sonó, el mensaje me callo como del cielo, así podría olvidarse de todo. Pero kiba no reviso el mensaje podía sentirlo junto a mí. Tomo mi mejilla fuerte y me obligo a besarlo

—por más que te resistas…te quiero

….

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo ha ido de maravilla, las plantas de el patio que estaba cuidando han crecido hermosas, mi barriga no deja de crecer y al parecer el bebe viene sano, e hice un cambio radial look, me corte mi cabello al tamaño de mis hombros, siempre quise cortármelo así y que mejor ahora que voy a ser mama. Me veía como una señora moderna, además de que a kiba le fascino mi look

Tengo que admitirlo kiba no es para anda feo, y bueno si le quitamos las cosas que no me gustan….no sería kiba, creo que me agrada o no sé, siento algo fuerte por él, y no es y una relación solo del padre de mi hijo, creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Por fin mi sueño de una familia feliz será realidad

Al carajo los anillos, yo solo quiero ser feliz no me importa el dinero

Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana, ayer kiba me comento que tenia antojo de un panque casero, y bueno yo lo prepare, se lo llevare para que desayune, seguramente le alegrare el día, se ve tan lindo-sexy cuando sonríe, esos sobre salientes colmillos me vuelven loca

La empresa seguía igual, solo que ya no se escuchaban mis tacones chocar con el piso, solo uso tenis. Claro también hacia falta un poco de mi aroma en este lugar, no que solo huele a loción de hombre. El ascensor paro y entro mi mejor amiga Hinata, ella usaba unos lentes, me vio y me sonrió inmediatamente

— ¡Ino! ¡Bebe!—dijo contenta y me beso la mejilla como saludo—Supongo que buscas a kiba, está en TU oficina—resalto— yo iré al último piso

A Hinata le había caído de perlas el matrimonio, aun recuerdo la boda, estuvimos todos invitados, yo agarre el ramo de Hinata, seria la próxima en casarme, pero sigo soltera, o comprometida, esa boda fue genial, no era muy lujosa pero fue romántica… y en esa fiesta me encontré con mi antiguo equipo de trabajo de toda la vida el famosísimo INO-SHIKA-CHO, claro que hubiera sido de por vida si no me hubiera metido sentimentalmente con mis compañeros, aun guardo esos anillos de compromiso que me entregaron.

Mire de reojo a Hinata de pies a cabeza, ella no se le notaba físicamente. Claro a la tontuela se le olvido cuidarse en la luna de miel, y ella está también embarazada, solo lleva un mes, y no le quiere decir a nadie hasta que sea seguro…

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador me despedí de mi amiga con una sonrisa y camine sigilosamente a mi ex oficina, la puerta está un poco abierta intente entrar dando un empujón, pero algo me detuvo, vi por esa abertura a kiba, estaba muy enojado, preferí quedarme quieta y retroceder

Pude escuchar la voz de alguien más

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunto naruto…estoy segura que esa era su voz

—Ya me arte de ella, es un perra que solo busca mi destrucción

Sentí un leve golpe en el corazón

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el bebe?—volvió a preguntar naruto

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y después se escuchó un golpe

—Ese no es mi hijo…ella es una cualquiera que se acuesta con el primer hombre que se le pone enfrente, además si le sigo la corriente arruinare toda mi jodida vida

Un par de lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, mi bebe empezó a patear…mi corazón empezaba a dolerme…no lo pudo creer

Me aleje de ese lugar como loca, le regale el panque a el taxista que me llevo a casa, mi mente estaba en blanco no puedo pensar pues si lo hago solo se abrirán mas las heridas

¿Soy una cualquiera? ¿Este bebe no es de él? ¿¡Que le pasa a este imbécil! Claro que es de él y desde aquella noche que pasamos no me he acostado con nadie…con esto solo me doy cuenta del verdadero kiba, el imbécil que solo juega conmigo, solo está conmigo por mi dinero…o almeno seos quiero pensar… y yo soy una estúpida, una imbécil…por haberme enamorado de el

El nació para odiarme y yo para odiarlo, nada mas…no debí mesclar los sentimientos, estaba visto desde el principio él nunca me querrá solo me odia porque soy la causa de sus desgracias, aunque él tampoco fue un ángel conmigo

Su nombre solo me hace daño. Mí llanto me acostaba la respiración, y mi panza empezaba a moverse, tal vez llorar le haga daño a mi bebe…pero es inevitable.

No podía pensar en nada porque un dolor de cabeza venia a mí, sin mencionar la acidez que regresaba por culpa de el estrés. Solo estoy segura de algo no quiero volver a ver a kiba en toda mi vida

…

Lo hice con cuidado, procure no agacharme mucho para no dañar a mi bebe, pero al fin termine de empacar las maletas de kiba, puse todo lo que era de él en esa maleta, yo estaba muy decidida.

Sonó la puerta y di un ligero salto, el estaba aquí. Me miro un poco extrañado, su piel estaba un poco pálida seguramente por el estrés de su…MI trabajo

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto aflojándose la corbata

—Lárgate—dije fríamente, y mi bebe se movió

— ¿¡Que! No te entiendo Ino—intento acercarse a mí pero yo me aleje bruscamente

— ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!, Lárgate no quiero saber de ti…

—Pero ¿porque?, Ino…nuestro bebe—lo interrumpí

—es MI bebe, yo me hare cargo de él, soy independiente y no necesito de un imbécil mantenido como tu

El se quedo cayado, me miro con esos raros ojos, su mirada era intensa y tenía un brillo especial…

—Ino, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?...Ino yo…

—por favor vete…tú no eres nadie para mí—le di una patada a la maleta empujándola hacia el— ¿Qué esperas?

Su mirada se calmo, miraba el suelo y sus largos mechones de cabello cubrían sus ojos, tomo la maleta y se acerco a mi

—Tú siempre fuiste una molestia

—Tu igual—dijo y sus labios tenían un ligero temblor…pude jurar que antes de darme la espalda una lagrima recorrió sus tatuajes

Un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, tenía ganas de lanzarme hacia el…pero la vez no…esta relación no era más que una mentira. Se escucho el cerrar de la puerta. Me senté lentamente en el sofá, mis manos fueron a mi rostro…y no aguante más el llanto. Hoy llorare…llorare hasta no poder mas…pero mañana sonríe, porque mi bebe y yo estaremos juntos y felices por siempre… ¿no?

…

Esta era una gran mañana, una mañana fresca con ganas de salir a trotar por el parque, claro que no puedo por mi barriguita de 7 meses, mis días eran siempre así, tan frescos, me sentía tan cómoda en mi amplia cama… y otra vez esos triángulos rojos volvían a mi mente

Empezando mal el día, ¿Por qué aun recuerdo a ese colmilludo?

Recordé las primeras noches con él, no cabíamos en la cama, ambos ocupábamos mucho espacio para dormir, y nos pateábamos golpeábamos y todo…pero siempre al final quedábamos muy juntos, si no es que despertábamos abrazados…una ocasión kiba despertó en el suelo, creo que lo hizo apropósito porque fue el día que se me subió la temperatura, lo hizo para no contagiarse no creo que esa persona sea buena conmigo, si me odia si soy una perra para el…aunque el paree perro en toda la extensión de la palabra…es una bestia

Era hora de hacer algo productivo…ducharse, peinarse; medio peinarse, con mi nuevo look no había necesidad; tal vez ponerme algo lindo o simplemente quedarme en pijama, no pensaba salir hoy…Justo acababa de maquillarme cuando vi ese pequeño cajón…el cajón donde estaban mis mas grandes tesoros…después de mi bebe claro…eran los anillos. Me acerque y los mire detenidamente. Les hace falta una buena limpiada, pero aun con polvo se ven lindos y cada uno me trae recuerdos tan especiales

_**Gaara:**_ el hombre que más ame, mi primer amor, fue mi primera vez, lo quería tanto, pero era algo joven y tonta, me pidió matrimonio de una forma muy romántica arreglo muy bonito el suelo con pétalos de rosa y puso velas y cosas por el estilo…pero para ese entonces yo sabía que me estuvo engañando con una chiquilla de preparatoria. Ya lo olvide por completo, pero aun así duele mi ingenuidad

_**Sasuke:**_ Nunca creí negar a Sasuke, el chico perfecto, está bien Sakura y yo nos peleamos por el de por vida, me pidió matrimonio, porque según estaba muerto por mi…claro…le dije lo pensare y al siguiente día Sakura lo envolvió en sus garras y se fueron del país, poco se de ellos, pero ojala estén felices, yo solo tengo este anillo de un dulce y sano amor con Sasuke

_**Shikamaru:**_ Salimos un par de veces, el siempre fue mi gran amigo, mi gran consejero, era muy inteligente, una vez me invito a cenar, ahí me pido matrimonio, fue tan fácil decir que sí, que me equivoque y dije déjame pensarlo…no me casare con alguien que no amo, aunque sea muy mi amigo…se canso de rogarme (a los 2 días) y bueno resulto que salía con otra chica Temari y pues ahora tienen una linda familia. Aunque se volvió un alcohólico

_**Chouji:**_ el mejor amigo que nunca debí tener, era como mi hermano muy tierno y todo, me protegía mucho, nunca salimos, una vez, mientras estudiábamos juntos en un bosque me, declaro su amor, me dijo que quería hacer su vida conmigo y claro yo tenía unos 25 me pidió que nos casáramos y me prometido muchas cosas, eterna felicidad entre ellas…pero como iba a aceptarlo es un poco gordo y no tiene mucho dinero, así no puedo amarlo…eso decía antes…me di cuenta tarde de que era una gran persona y a pesar de que no era rico se consiguió una buena mujer. Le deseo lo mejor siempre

_**Naruto:**_ Esta fue una propuesta equivocada, ninguno de los dos contamos sobre esto porque realmente nuestra historia fue quemada y nunca se sabrá, por el bien de todos. El tubo un enamoramiento pasajero conmigo, y yo me enamore de él un poco, lo supere pronto, pero creo que hubo algo no sé, es muy tonto y lo único que me gustaba de él era su valentía. Él me confesó cuando lo rechacé que me pido matrimonio porque creyó que estaba embarazada y quería hacerse cargo de mi hijo, pensó que el bebe era de chouji porque nos veía mucho tiempo juntos. Es un tonto

_**Neji:**_ Hinata trataba hacerme encontrar una pareja, tenia 27 y llevaba tiempo sin pareja, me presento a Neji su primo, tuvimos un par de citas muy románticas, me pidió matrimonio con una galleta de la fortuna, el anillo es muy bonito, le dije al instante que sí, porque me aprecio la idea muy original, pero después lo vi en una película y me aprecio absurdo, y bueno el se encontró con un ex amor de la secundaria Tenten, mi amiga, y ahora están feliz mente cazados, Neji me dijo que lo que lo volvía loco de mi era mi cuerpo, tal vez por eso tuve tantas propuestas

_**Rock lee:**_ ¿Por qué anduve con él?, la verdad no lo recuerdo…solo fue una molestia, solo quería sexo, sexo, sexo, y…bueno esos días estaba en depresión y andaba con el por eso creo…él se ilusiono demasiado y me pidió matrimonio después de nuestra 5 noche…lo termine a los 2 días ya que me llamo Sakura, ¿Cómo es posible que no la supere?

_**Shino:**_ es un tonto obsesionado de los insectos que solo me pidió matrimonio para no quedarse él tampoco porque el ya también estaba un poco grande, pero obviamente no iba aceptar a alguien con quien llevaba 2 meses de relación era muy pronto a mi parecer

_**Kiba:**_ Desde que lo conocí lo odio, no hubo propuesta, no hubo anillo, no hay amor…ah pero hay un bebe…complicada nuestra situación, pero lo tengo que contar, como el hombre que marco mi vida…ese hombre que nunca olvidare…el hombre que me embarazo sin querer…el hombre, de él que me enamore

Y ya me han desilusionado bastante, no confiaba en el amor, y nunca creí enamorar de nadie más, hasta que viví con kiba, tal vez este renacuajo que tengo en mi barriga me hizo enamorarme, solo tal vez

Se escucho el timbre, alguien estaba aquí, y me apresure a abrir la puerta, que desastre tengo en mi casa hay vasos, trapos, basura en toda la sala…solo lo hice para recordar…

—kiba…

Espero haberlo dicho muy bajo. Él estaba ahí frente a mí, me miraba un poco serio, hace mucho que no lo veía, mis labios temblaban para sonreír, mis brazos querían moverse a abrazarlo y mis labios temblaban para besarlo…pero mi orgullo los controlo

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Podemos hablar?—accedí con la cabeza y deje que kiba se sentara en el sofá, el no dejaba de ver el desastre, seguramente pensaba es como si yo aun viviera aquí…pero ¡no!, solo no puedo limpiar bien con a panza

Me senté a un costado de él, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era irresistiblemente sexy. Sus manos también temblaban, el toco mi vientre, se sentía tan bien que lo hiciera, y mi bebe se empezó a mover como si reconociera a su papa, kiba sonrió, el podía sentir a su hijo de nuevo. Esos colmillos, los extrañaba demasiado y sobre mi cuello…deseaba que me mordiera como un vil vampiro

—Se que no me quieres ver…sé que me odias…—suspiro y me vio con esos ojos negros muy extraños— tome una decisión…solo quiero que estés enterada

— ¿Qué es?

Tuve un mal presentimiento al instante

—mi padre…bueno el era militar, hace meses recibí una invitación para unirme al ejercito…no te había dicho nada porque lo iba a rechazar…pero Ino, ya acepté me iré este viernes

¡Que! ¿Por qué apenas me lo dices? ¿Qué piensas que no me interesas? Pues si y mucho, kiba se va a ir de militar

— ¿Cuándo volverás?—al preguntar pude sentir mi piel un poco más fría de lo normal

—Creo…que mínimo tengo que estar 3 años—un nudo en mi garganta me impido responder, 3 años sin verlo, sin sentir su aroma tan varonil, sin sentir ese cuerpo tal bien formado y musculoso…no verá a su hijo…el no podrá verlo

—ah…y…—el me interrumpió y con su mano libre me tomo la mano fuertemente

—Sera lo mejor…No puedo seguir viviendo así—su mirada cambio a una mirada de preocupación, y sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro quitando lagrimas de el— Prometo estar al pendiente de nuestro hijo

¿Nuestro?, no que era solo mío y que yo era una perra que se acostó con no sé quién y que solo le eche la culpa a él…es un maldito imbécil. Tuve tiempo para pensar cómo actuar pero no se me ocurría nada mejor que besarlo y rogarle que no se fuera…sin embargo no pienso seguir con una telenovela con malos actores

—Es mejor que te vayas…—dije tranquila mientras secaba bruscamente las lagrimas que seguían saliendo

—si eso te hace sentir mejor…lo hare—beso mi barriga a nivel del ombligo…el amaba hacer eso…después sus labios subieron y besaron mi frente—cuídate Ino…

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de mi casa dejando su preciado aroma en ella, mis lagrimas me impedían vista, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y mi garganta tenía un enorme nudo que no puedo desatar. Tome fuerte el cojín que siempre está en el sofá, y puse mi rostro en el.

— ¡Te odio Kiba Inuzuka!—

….

Viernes…Te odio con todo lo que soy…no pude dormir, daba vueltas por mi casa, tenía tantas cosas que hacer y decidí no hacer nada. Los últimos días me desaparecí para todo el mundo, ni siquiera mi hermano sabe de mi…estos días me la he pasado de depresión comiendo helado de chocolate, pasteles y sin medida. Odio este sentimiento de odiar a quien amo

Tocaban a la puerta, sonreí de solo pensar en el…abrí rápidamente y solo encontré un destello dorado y una chica de ojos color perla con un poco de barriga

— ¡Ino escúchanos!—rogo al chica

La mire y me puse a reflexionar, no me quedaba de otra más que dejarlos pasar, a lo mejor la compañía de otras personas me haría bien

—Hoy se va kiba… ¿Por qué no lo detienes? Esta haciendo una de sus mayores estupideces—dijo a su muy estilo naruto

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es el padre de mi hijo?, claro que no…Además…no me ama—lo ultimo me arrepentí de decirlo

— ¿Qué?—dijeron anonadados los dos

—Claro que te ama…te adora Ino…está bien que comenzó odiándote, pero no dejaba de hablar de ti, luego sonreirá al decir tu nombre…sus sentimientos eran sinceros—confirmo el mejor amigo de kiba pero aun yo seguía con mis dudas, ese día nunca se me olvidara

—Pero te dijo que soy una perra, que este bebe no es suyo…que solo soy una molestia para el…que solo—otra vez ese nudo en mi garganta me impedía continuar

— ¿A mí?—se señalo así mismo naruto y puso su mirada en otro lugar—…no…eso lo decía al principio

Hinata estaba muy seria, más bien pensativa, en eso trono sus dedos y me miro sonriendo

—Tal vez no era a ti Ino…la ex novia de kiba, Hyuna, una chica de baja reputación…si me entiendes…tiene un hijo de 5 años y vino en varias ocasiones a ver a kiba en la oficina

Sentí un ardor en mi estomago… ¿Celos? O ¿mi bebe anda bailando?

— ¡Ah! Hyuna, le anduvo diciendo a kiba que ese niño era de él y muchas cosas…claro como vio que kiba estaba en un buen puesto quiso echarle al niño para quitarle dinero…pero kiba asegura que no es de él, el niño tiene 5 y el anduvo con ella hace 2 años, claro que no sabía que tenía un hijo

— ¿Es enserio?—sentí un poco de calma en mi interior

—Si, kiba siempre me lo decía, y ya no sabía cómo quitársela de encima…Ino malinterpretaste todo…kiba te aprecia…

Lo de mas son necesitaba escucharlo, era suficiente, todo encajaba…fue mi error...fui una tonta…no pude evitar sonreír a saberlo

— ¿Qué esperas? Ve rápido por el—me dijo naruto muy feliz

Accedí con la cabeza, tome mi bolso y Salí a buscar a kiba…

…

Era aquí, el lugar donde kiba e iría, según me informo naruto en un mensaje kiba saldría de la escuela militar en un avión hacia otro parís donde su padre antiguamente era general, el seguiría sus pasos y así complacería a su familia que siempre lo creyó un bueno para nada

Yo lo creo…e un inútil un bueno para nada, un friki, un flojonaso, un tonto, un hombre con tatuajes raros, un hombre muy musculoso, un hombre con un sexy sonrisa…un buen padre…

Entre a ese lugar, los militares me dejaron pasar amablemente, supongo que me vieron con prisa además de que no creo que le hagan nada a una chica embarazada…tengo que apurarme si no…serán 3 años sin el…y no conocerá a su hijo…lo necesito

Caminaba, era lo único que podía hacer no podía correr por el peligro a caerme…temblaba al no encontrar kiba, todos llevaban uniforme y peinados iguales, buscaba a los medio morenos con marcas en el rostro pero era difícil ubicarlo en un lugar tan amplio.

Mis oídos captaron el sonido de un helicóptero…mi corazón latía fuertemente… seguí el sonido y mi intuición femenina, llegue a campo abierto, vi el helicóptero verde… había militares subiendo a él…no me importo nada en ese momento

Nada más que mi bebe y kiba. Me acerque lo mas que pude pero los guardias me captaron y empezaban hacerme señas que me alejara, que ya iba a despegar… sentí como el nudo en mi garganta se rompía bruscamente

— ¡KIBA!—grite una y otra vez con toda mi potencia hasta que se acabo mi voz…empezaba a toser y sentía un terrible ardor en la garganta

El helicóptero empezaba a mover más rápido sus aspas y perdí la esperanza…por un momento…mis lagrimas cubrían completamente mi vista

— ¿INO?—gritaron desde el helicóptero, alcé la mirada y no distinguía casi nada…alguien bajo del helicóptero antes de que este volara, esa persona corrió hasta mi…— ¿Ino? Por dios…

Su respiración estaba agitada, me limpie las lágrimas y lo mire claramente, era el kiba, vestido de militar, sus triángulos rojos no combinaban mucho con su atuendo y su cabello aun era un poco largo

—No…te vayas…por favor—tome aire y saque un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de mi vestido— Kiba…te amo…cásate conmigo

Le enseñe el objeto…era el anillo, el anillo que compre para el…el anillo de linterna verde, que mejor anillo pude haber escogido. Mis lagrima volvían a recorrer mi rostro…estuve a punto de perderlo

—Ino…—fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarme, pude escucharlo llorar—te amo

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso pasional…nos movíamos rápido y desesperados, como si después de esto todo se acabara…el no dejaba de llorar…era verdad el me amaba…fui una tonta estos días…una verdadera estúpida

—perdóname…confundí las cosas…no te vayas quédate por siempre conmigo—le roge, el tomo de mis manos

—No me iré…Ino…acepto casarme contigo

Se dice que del odio al amor hay un paso…y lo he confirmado en carne propia. Sufrí tanto por amores y mírame ahora…rogándole a un hombre cosa que nunca espere hacer y menos pedirle matrimonio…de verdad me había enamorado de nuestro odio mutuo…el ahora era todo para mi…mi bebe y el…son mi vida. Tantos anillos a la basura…tantos amores rechazados…tantas propuestas rechazadas…todos cometemos errores para llegar a la verdadera felicidad…y claro que el camino no es nada fácil

Soy Ino Yamanaka y Yo admito que amo al hombre que más e odiado en la vida.

…

¡Hola!

Voy a llorar T_T ya es el final…Bueno aun falta el punto de vista de mi perrito ¿no? Ahora si no sean malos, y díganme que les pareció… en lo personal me encanto…Chicas no sean ambiciosas, el dinero no lo es todo en la vida, tampoco el sexo ni tener novio. Chicos no insulten maltraten o le falten el respeto a una mujer, por más que ella se lo busque.

Saludos a todos…les deseo lo mejor; Di NO a las drogas al Alcohol… ¡ya ves lo que pasa!

Yami


	7. Chapter 7

La novena, es la vencida

—_Kiba—_

"_Yo kiba, prometo respetarte y amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas"_

Si como no, No fuimos muy lejos la "luna de miel" además de que no hubo sexo por su embarazo de 8 meses discutimos, me pidió el divorcio, se fue del hotel y como siempre Ino quería salirse con la suya y la deje que se fuera total sus cosas estaban en el hotel y no creo que se fuera sin ellas, como lo supuse regreso antes de la media noche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja diciendo cosas "_fui al centro comercial y comí helados y donas y cosas así"_ sus antojos tan extraños después empezó a darme de golpes diciendo "_Hay tantos chicos tan guapos y yo estoy casada contigo",_ por dios esta mujer me vuelve loco

Tal vez no fue la luna de miel perfecta, ni la boda más lujosa y romántica, pero de algo estoy seguro desde que nos casamos las cosas cambiaron ahora somos un familia muy feliz y unida. Hoy justamente celebramos un aniversario más de nuestra boda, la familia comería unida. Genial ¿no?

—kiba, ¿Cómo me veo?—me pregunto mi esposa, por dios, ¿quiere que el diga como se ve? Es una diosa la mujer perfecta, ella se volvió a cortar el cabello, creo que me gustaba mucho ese look, ella usaba una blusa color violeta y un pantalón obscuro, cabe mencionar que esa bolota que estaba en su estomago se le veía muy bien

—perfecta—me sentía como un perro casi podía llenar una cubeta con la baba que estaba derramando, ella se acerco a mí y me dio un cálido beso en los labios, nos separo el ladrido de mi perro Akamaru, estaba en el patio y se ponía a ladrar con los perros callejeros…bueno es que desde que me case casi no ando con él y él se pone algo triste

—Dejen de comer enfrente de los pobres—se acerco mi cuñado sonriendo, el ayudo un poco con la comida de hoy

—Es tu culpa, porque te pones de exigente con las chicas—dijo Ino y nosotros nos empezamos a reír, mira ahora quien habla la que rechazo a 8 hombres y se quedo con el más feo según ella, pero realmente estoy guapo

Abrase a mi esposa no solo para sacarle celos a Deidara si no porque la quiero, la amo y la necesito cerca. Pero esa barriga de 5 meses estorbaba. Unas pisadas y pequeñas risas nos interrumpieron. Una pequeñez, una miniatura de niña, su cabello era corto y castaño, sus ojos eran azules, esta niña me recordaba tanto a Sakura Card Captor, la chica que gritaba ¡libérate!, Esa niña tenía pintadas esas marcas rojas, mis tatuajes, se veía realmente graciosa, esa niña era mi vida…Era mi pequeña hija de 3 años

—Papi, papi—me llamo y me dio los brazos para que la cargara, y como negarme a cargar a esta hermosura de niña— mia como tu—señales sus mejillas

—Te ves hermosa con esas marcas—le dije jalando su cachete y me sonrió, como me recuerda a Ino pero era tan igual a mí que diría yo que es la perfección

—Mami también tiene—me dijo la niña señalando con sus diminutos dedos la barriga de su mama—hermanito

Ino me sonrió y se levanto la blusa, al parecer la niña la había obligado a pintar su barriga con mis triángulos rojos invertidos que era muy característico de mí mi familia. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios a mi esposa y después le di un corto beso en los labios a mi hija, era como un saludo que Ino nos obligo a hacer, bueno al menos hasta que nuestros hijos crezcan y si el nuevo bebe es niño dudo hacerlo mucho…sería raro…

— ¡Esperen! ¡No se muevan!—decía Deidara mientras sacaba una cámara de esas profesionales—la imagen perfecta…—tomo una foto y miro el resultado en esa pantalla— esto es arte

Mi cuñado es muy extraño se nota que le hace falta algo de amor en su vida, llamaron a la puerta, Deidara corrió a abrir y eran nuestros amigos Naruto y Hinata, y su pequeño hijo, que tenía un tremendo parecido con el padre de naruto

— ¡Mika!—grito emocionado el niño

—Minato—dijo mi hija bajándose de mis brazos para correr a jugar con ese niño, no es que estuviera celoso, no, solo es que…es que… tengo miedo que sea como su mama

Mi esposa ya había saludado a nuestros amigos y tuve que acercarme a hacerlo también. Se veían muy bien ellos dos juntos, después de todo los problemas entre ellos ya estaban casados y con una gran familia como nosotros

—Felicidades chicos—dijo naruto abrazándonos—nunca creímos que duraran ni si quiera un año

Nosotros nos reímos porque ni siquiera íbamos durar una noche casados. Luego llego mi familia, y nos dedicamos a comer, los niños jugueteando y mi sobrinito Jake se sentía el líder del grupo de niños por ser el mayor, era divertido verlos seguramente yo también jugaba como ellos, solo que mi hermana nos manipulaba a mí y a naruto haha. La comida estuvo deliciosa Deidara tenía un don, debería dejar la empresa para ser chef, mi mama y mi hermana se comportaron muy bien, ellas estaban más que felices de que me haya casado y superado en la vida además que estaban enamoradas de Mika nunca creyeron que la niña iba a ser tan hermosa. Y pensar que algún día negué que fuera mi hija…y que la fuera a dejar sola por tres años mientras iba a ese maldito servicio militar

Los niños se pusieron a jugar con carritos junto al comedor mientras que los adultos bebían

—mia, este calito me lo regalo el vecino—dijo mi hija refiriéndose al carrito de juguete del vecino que tenía como 4 años—me dijo que shi quelia ser su novia

— ¿Qué le dijiste?—le pregunto Minato

—No, polque es mayol que yop—la forma de hablar de mi hija me daba gracia

—Igual que su madre—comente y todos nos empezamos carcajear, me imagine que sería igual que Ino en ese aspecto, pero vaya ya lleva un juguete y solo tiene 3 años, a este paso tendrá más propuestas y esa…será otra historia

—alemas, tu mi gustas mas—le dijo mi hija al niño rubio y hubo un silencio

Padre celoso detectado.

—Creo que acabaremos de consuegros kiba—me dijo mi amigo muerto de risa, no pude reírme estaba un poco molesto por el comentario de mi hija…El único hombre en el que ella puede pensar soy yo

—No seas tan celoso kibita—me dijo mi esposa mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, pero en ese momento era más importante mi hija. Creo que con el tiempo tendré problemas con Minato

Tengo que admitir que fue un buen aniversario en familia, muchas risas, mucho baile…muchos celos, Minato le tomo la mano a mi hija. Sé que es hermosa pero que se espere a la universidad. Era de noche mi bebe ya estaba dormida después de una larga tarde de juegos, mi esposa ya estaba lista para dormir, con su pijama tan sexy para embarazadas, yo como de costumbre dormiré en bóxer, total nuestra hija ya duerme en un cuarto separado, no hay de qué preocuparse

—Ino—la llame para que se incorporara en la cama conmigo, ella se acerco y me abrazo en la cama—perdóname

— ¿Por qué?—me pregunto mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules

—veras…por mi culpa te cásate conmigo…esa noche…estaba borracho, pero lo suficientemente cuerdo para controlarme de no hacer el amor contigo—sentía un gran dolor dentro— me deje llevar y no usamos protección porque tú me apresuraste mucho

Silencio.

—Gracias—ella estaba llorando me sentía un completo idiota

—perdóname fui un—su dedo índice calló mis labios

—gracias a que hicimos eso, gracias a mi embarazo me enamore de ti…gracias a eso tenemos una hermosa familia

—Me odias—yo estaba confundido

—Por que amar es ya está muy usado—me dijo sonriendo y me beso los labios—no sé qué sería de mi si no te tuviera a ti y a nuestros hijos—se acarició la barriga

—Tú lo eres todo para mi…nuestra familia—me corregí y le daba ligeros masajes en la barriga

—Hubieras sido más feliz con uno de tus ex

Ella se empezó a reír a carcajadas y me abrazo fuerte

—ni siquiera sabes quienes fueron…

— ¿Me los dirás algún día?

—tal vez…cuando estemos muy viejitos

— ¿Solo Hinata lo sabe?—le pregunte con un tono de preocupación

—No, ella conoce la mitad—empezó a reírse—además tu eres Jodidamente Perfecto para mí, no necesito nada más que tu y nuestra familia, las peleas, los cariños todo en nuestra vida es perfecto

Ella se levanto y busco algo en el cajón del buro que estaba alado de nuestra cama, era una caja envuelta en papel de regalo con un moño color azul

—Feliz aniversario—me dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Lo tome y le di un beso en la frente, inmediatamente abrí esa pequeña caja, no lo puedo creer…enserio que no…era un videojuego de mi consola favorita, y no cualquier videojuego, ese videojuego que se volvió imposible para mi, el videojuego que cambie por un tonto accidente con ella

—me costó mucho encontrarlo, casi estaba descontinuado—me dijo y le bese esos labios tan carnosos y deliciosos, de verdad me sentía tan feliz, ella lo había encontrado, pensó en mi…se preocupo por mis gustos

—Gracias Ino—le dije sonriendo y alejándome de ella—Tu regalo—le mostré una pequeña tarjetita y ella empezó a leerla— Ahorre una buena cantidad de dinero, mañana iremos a esa joyería y escogerás tu anillo perfecto

Ella termino de leer la tarjeta que anunciaba el lugar y se me sonrió, estrangulo la tarjeta y la arrojo detrás de ella como si se tratará de basura. No entendía nada

—No me importa el anillo, ya no quiero un anillo…te tengo a ti y a Mika ustedes valen más que un estúpido anillo—se puso sobre mí para besarme, amaba cuando ella me dominaba y me besaba de tal forma que me causaba cosquillas de pies a cabeza

— ¿Ino? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi esposa?—le dije riéndome

—Solo madure

—No se nota mucho—ella continuaba besándome provocándome a seguir el juego hasta terminarlo— Ino…no me tienes…el bebe lo está viendo

—Ok—se alejo de mi dándome un beso en corto y se acostó a un costado mío—con el dinero vámonos de vacaciones

—un fin de semana en la playa…sería fantástico

Nuestras manos se entrelazaron

—te odio

—te odio mas Ino Yamanaka

….

Y así aprendí en carne propia lo de del amor al odio solo hay un paso. Aprendí a amar a una mujer y no utilizarlas como juguetes. Aprendí lo que es llorar por la mujer de tu vida. Aprendí a hacerme responsable de mis actos. Aprendí a ser papa…y lo seré de nuevo, espero de un varón que lleve mi nombre. Con Ino aprendí a odiar con amor, y que siempre estando con ella las cosas me salían mal, hasta que Mika llego, nuestra hija es nuestra suerte y agradezco tener una familia tan hermosa

_Yo Kiba Inuzuka admito que amo a la mujer que mas odie en mi vida_

**Fin**

En lo personal me gusto esta historia, la trama de la clásica mujer que se pone de caprichosa y al final todo le sale mal, cuando la escribí me puse a pensar que sería buen para inventar películas cómicas estadunidenses, haha.

Sé que esta historia no es muy popular por los personajes esta pareja no es muy conocida, y por eso agradezco mucho a las personas que la leyeron y que les gusto, la pusieron en favoritos y eso. YO NO me despido aquí hare una nueva historia, muy buena por cierto ando trabajando en ella tiene KIBAINO, un tanto distinto a este, también vendrán las parejas más populares de naruto, la subiré a mas tardar por noviembre, es que quiero tenerlo todo bien preparado. Así que no me pierdan mucho el contacto

Mi cumpleaños será este 29 de julio, los invito a todos. No sé bien que voy a hacer pero que mejor que pasármela con esas personas que me sacaron una sonrisa con sus alentadores comentarios. (Lo digo porque me siento sola no tengo amigos) haha. Aunque dudo que vivan si quiera en el mismo país :)

Gracias a todos, los quiero mucho y que dios los bendiga

Su amiga

Yamile


End file.
